American Kids
by DreamingMari
Summary: An ongoing story from Alaska's point of view from the early 19th century onward. This will feature States, Provinces and Countries. Rated T because I don't trust myself on the whole not swearing thing, lots of shameless flirting (Cold war and Prohibition era hell yeah) and squishy fluff (Asexual characters and platonic shipsss) Shit summary is Shit, Sorry. (」 ロ )」
1. Chapter 1

I was heartbroken. More devastated than I could ever recall being in my docile life with mother Russia. Aunt Belarus had come to visit me, and I had missed her so much that my chest physically ached. Mother Russia used to visit me all the time; we would sit by the fire and talk for hours. Mama would make his shaking servants prepare us hot coco and Aunt Ukraine would let me sit in her lap as she'd knit me scarves or a new blanket. Mama always had the most amazing stories of fighting off scary invaders, with the help of general winter, of course. Looking back I can still remember every single one of his stories. But things have changed since then, one day they stopped coming to visit me, and my home has grown cold, and silent. At first I had written letters until my fingers went numb, but they never were once answered. Mama had been at war at the time, and with overwhelming silence I began to fear the worst, had they been killed? Were they being held captive somewhere? Had they forgotten about me? Did they hate me? After several months past I gave up on them ever returning, so I busied myself fishing, hunting or reading whatever I could to keep myself from going insane. Most of my homes resources had run out making it difficult to find meal or new furs for the frigid winters. It had been agonizingly lonely in such a big house, and I was left alone for years.

One snowy evening there had been a loud knock at my door, I rushed to open it to see my Aunt Belarus standing there. She gave me an awkward pat on the head and shuffled us inside. "Where have you been? How is mother Russia? Why have they not come to visit me?" I had only meet Aunt Belarus a handful of times because mother Russia was so scared of her for some reason. Aunt Belarus was the one who found me first and had introduced me to mother Russia, and I had loved her for it.

"Da, little Снежный ангел, I will explain everything shortly. Big brother Russia sent me to talk to you about…something important." She stated calmly. I nodded my head vigorously and tried to repress the bubbling questions. Aunt Belarus lead me into the parlor, there was a long period of silence, before she began to explain. "Big Brother Russia has decided to…sell you to America." I stared at her in horror. My hands shook. "The arrangements have already been made. The transfer ceremony will be held tomorrow."

"A-and he could not even come to tell me in person?" my voice wavered as I struggled to keep my expression neutral.

"Big Brother is only doing what is in his best interest." Her voice was like ice. "Big Brother separated from you to make the transition easier. He is in need of money and you have become a burden for him. With British presence grow—"

"A burden," I repeated softly. "I have become a burden to Mother Russia."

"Da," My head began to spin and I felt like I was going to vomit. That couldn't be right, no, no, no this… this is all wrong! I'm dreaming I-I have to be dreaming..."I will be staying here for the night, to help with the ceremonies tomorrow." She studied my face for a moment. "I'm sorry it has come to this."

"Excuse me." I hurried out of the room before she could say anything else. I ran to my bedroom, burrowing myself under a mountain of fur blankets. I was a burden. Useless, Worthless, obsolete…like livestock… something to be sold and bought when it ran out of value. Was that all I meant to Mother Russia, to my Family? I remember clinging to the blanket Aunt Ukraine had made me, and waited for the dark abyss of sleep hoping, praying that this was all some kind of terrible hallucination; A terrifying nightmare that I could wake up from, and go back to living alone in my frozen, silent home.

I lay in bed most of the morning I felt like an empty shell, it wasn't a dream. This was real. My family had abandoned me, to make their lives easier for themselves. They had thrown me out, like a broken toy. Aunt Belarus had to drag me out of bed, away from my thoughts, and prepare an outfit for me. Then lead me down stairs for breakfast, "you have been through a lot recently, you need to eat." She set a plate of food in front of me, my favorite, Alaskan Salmon. I poked at it with my fork," Eat." Belarus ordered. She sat across from me staring transfixed. Belarus expression grew darker and increasingly more agitated the longer I sat there, when I finally took a few bites her expression softened slightly. She continued to stare at me until I ate everything on my plate. After breakfast Aunt Belarus cleaned the dishes and sat with me near the fire.

"Um, Aunt Belarus," I spoke softly.

"I am no longer you're Aunt, little Снежный ангел." Something twisted in my chest, taking a few shaking breaths I continued.

"Belarus who…whom have I been s-sold too…again?"

"Mr. America," she scowled. I had never meet Mister America before, but mothe-Russia had told me about him in his stories before. The way Russia described him he sounded very loud and obnoxious, "As a symbol of their friendship." Belarus spat the words. I don't know how long we sat in front of the fireplace but I had hoped that mister America never showed up and Belarus and I could stay there forever. Even if Belarus had left me alone, she had been the one to come back for me, not Ukraine, not Russia, but Belarus. Around mid-afternoon when America arrived. He pounded at the door with so much force that I thought something had crashed into the side of the house. Belarus hurried to open the door and three snow covered Americans stumbled in.

"Dude, it's like wicked cold out there!" America gave a lopsided grin. "We nearly froze our butts off out there, right little dudes?" He asked the two boys behind him.

"Yeah I'm freezing!" a boy with brown hair agreed.

"Me too, Hey do you guys have any hot coco?" the blonde haired boy chimed, wearing a grin that matched Americas. Belarus glared at the loud child and the boy shifted uncomfortably "guess that's a no." he murmured before retreating behind America, who laughed awkwardly.

"S'okay dude, we can have a ton of hot chocolate at the party! So where is the little squirt, Alaska?" Belarus leads them over to me, and I stood to greet them.

"It's nice to meet 'cha! I'm the Hero, America! But you can just call me Alfred." he declared, louder than necessary. "These are two of my kids, Oregon and Washington, come say Hi dudes!" he gave me a wide grin and waved his children over. America had fluffy looking dirty blonde hair. Overly optimistically blue eyes, hidden behind wire framed glasses. He took off his heavy winter coat, to reveal a leather brown bomber jacket. America wore a button up collar shirt with blue jeans, and leather boots.

"Yeah… um, it's nice to meet you…I'm Oregon, or Liam K. Jones." the blonde haired boy mumbled. His hair was messy and hung in his eyes. Oregon's eyebrows were strangely thick and his eyes where a bright blue. He had an even stranger curl of hair that stuck out to the side. Oregon looked to be about nine years old physically, five years older than me. He was bundled up in a heavy winter outfit that matched America's.

"Hey! I'm the Washington territory, or can just call me Jacob." The boy with brown hair shrugged, and slumped into the nearest chair. Oregon sat down next to his brother. Washington looked to be about six, physically. His hair was short, and trimmed neatly. Washington had glasses, and sad looking brown eyes. He wore a scarf and a heavy sweater with a light jacket over it.

"Belarus," America put an arm around her shoulders, and began to lead her into the kitchen. "What exactly are you serving at this party? There is going to be hamburgers, right? Oh! And there _has_ to be fireworks!" Belarus glared at America.

"So… You're Alaska?" Washington asked, "You look a lot like your mom."

"Belarus is not my mother."

"Really, you guys look way similar!"

"Yeah you guys have the same scary glare and creepy aura, man." Washington punched Oregon in the shoulder.

"Dude, you can't go around callin' girls scary!" he laughed, "It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend, if you go around insultin' em all the time!"

"Shut up!" Oregon snapped, punch his brother back. "It's not like I'm gonna date her, anyway—Ouch!" Washington had kicked him under the table, fairly hard.

"Don't hit me!" Washington glowered.

"You hit me first!" Oregon proceeded to kick Washington, earning a yelp from his sibling.

"That's cause you were being an idiot!" Washington shoved Oregon and he fell out of his chair with a thump, worry flashed across Washingtons face. I watched the amusing events unfold, were they always this rowdy?

"Dudes," America called "What was that?" A quick exchange passed between the two before Oregon shouted,

"Jacob is being a jerk, and shoved me out of my chair!" America sighed and reentered the room.

"T-That's only because he was being rude to-to our new sister!" Oregon got on his feet and they were now glaring at one another.

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"I was not!"

"you were too!"

"I was. Not!"

"You Were. Too! Tell him Alaska!" Washington shouted turning to me. Oregon gave an exasperated sigh, and turned to watch me as well. I suddenly felt extremely, overwhelmed.

"Um… w-well…I..." I stammered out.

"Look I don't care who started it, I asked you guys to be on your best behavior today. So dudes," America became rather intimidating. He glared down at them over the top of his glasses. "No more violence, got it?" They both paled considerably, than mumbled that they understood and the Americans optimistic smile returned. "Awesome dudes! Hey, Alaska can you show the boys to their rooms so they can drop off their stuff?" I nodded. "Cool! Afterwards we can head to the party! I'm sure you're gonna love it!" he gave another beaming smile, as I lead the boys to the guest rooms.

"Um... Do you, like, have any questions for us?" Oregon asked as we ascended the steps. "Like, how many states and territories are there or whatever?"

"Nyet."

"Um... What?" I sighed.

"No."

"Really, cause Alfred's gonna want you to come live with us for a while after the ceremonies."

"H-He will?"

"Yeah totally, Dad has all the Territories stay with him until we become states." Washington beamed. "It makes us easier to protect and keep track of, and the smother-mothers get all grumpy when they can't make sure were going to school cause were half way across the country."

"That sounds… overwhelming." I shook my head. I have been living alone for so long could I really get used to living with such loud, insufferable, halfwits all day?

"No way man, it's a lot of fun!" Oregon was grinning now too. We reached the first room and Oregon threw all his stuff onto the floor. "So you wanna know?" I nodded my head.

"37 states and 9 territories in total, not including you," Oregon announced proudly. "Now if you dumb territories would hurry up and become states already, that number would be way more impressive, man!" he said elbowing his brother.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Washington mumbled throwing his luggage onto the ground. "But, ya know, politics."

"W-will they all be living with us?" I muttered.

"Naw, most of us states have our own houses, but we like to come and visit."

"But there are the state meetings and holidays, everyone comes over for those!" Washington added. That sounded like far too many people. We exited my house and piled into a wagon waiting for us around front. This was going to be a long day.

We had reached New Archangel rather quickly, there were people everywhere. Citizens lined the streets eager to see why there was United States troops sanding in attention at the docks. Atop a hill you could see the wooden manor with the Russian flag still raised, there were also Russian troops waiting there. Belarus signaled me to follow and we took short cut around the crowds and joined the Russian soldiers at the flagpole. When America joined the troops they marched all the way up to meet us at the flag pole. Mister America looked so out of place leading the soldiers, he had such a goofy grin on his face when he led the solemn soldiers. The Russian troops saluted their flag and we watched as it began to descended, then stopped. Belarus yanked on it in frustration as it refused to move. "You!" she barked pointing at one of the Russian troops "Go up there and bring Big Brothers flag down. Now!" the soldier jumped and hurried over to the pole and began try to climb up, only to slide back down. "Useless." Belarus hissed, "You, Bring Big Brothers Flag down!" the next soldier moved to climb the flag pole, only to fail as well, sliding back down the pole with a hitting the ground with a thump. Oregon and Washington were now doubled over in laughter, and America was unsuccessfully trying to suppress his own. "Imbeciles! Can't you do anything right!" she snapped.

"Stand back ya dumb commies; this is a job for the Hero!" America declared, He wave Oregon over and handed the United States flag over to him. Then, made his way over to the flag pole and climbed up with ease, retrieving the Russian flag, he slid down the pole. Oregon and Washington applauded and America gave a mock bow before handing the Russian flag over to Belarus. "No need to thank me!"

"Dumbasses, I am surrounded by dumbasses." Belarus said, though it was drowned out by a loud boom of canon fire somewhere off shore. She snatched up the Russia flag and hugged it tightly to her chest. America then raised his own flag, without any problems, and again canons were fired. "By authority from His Majesty, the Emperor of Russia, I transfer to the United States the territory of Alaska." Belarus stated and nudged me forward. I took several steps forward, I could feel my hands shaking as I walked, I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me. America then scooped me up, to my surprise, and pulled me into a warm hug.

"Welcome to the Family Kiddo!"

After the ceremony, food was served, and then everyone headed home. Oregon and Washington fell asleep in the wagon, so America carried them up to their rooms and tucked them in for the night. Leaving me and Belarus alone in the dining room, "um… Belarus can I ask you something?" she nodded, refolding the Russian flag for the umpteenth time, with outmost care.

I took a deep breath. "Am I ever going to get to see you or Russia again? Why did… why did he send you for the ceremony and not come himself?"

"Big brother Russia cares for you too much and wanted to separate to make the ceremonies less difficult. I am to be big brothers wife, one day, so clearly I am the only person trusted enough to handle the transfer of our little Снежный ангел" she smiled softly to herself when she spoke. "Countries can live for a very long time, during the time we spend on this earth so we tend to come together to make our time less lonesome. I believe that in the distant future it is possible for us to meet again." I yawned, I was really, really tired. I wish the distant future was now.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know little Снежный ангел"

"Can you give this to Russia and the others, please?" I pulled out an envelope form my pocket and offered it to her. "T-tell them tha-that I miss them, and that I loved them a-and!" I bite down on my bottom lip to keep from crying. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't fair! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.' "I d-didn't even get to say goodbye-e!" I choked out; Belarus knelt down in front of me and began to wipe away my tears with a handkerchief. She took the envelope from my shaking hands and pressed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Big Brother knows you love him. This is a wonderful gift little Снежный ангел, we will treasure it." She gazed at me glumly, and pulled a long ribbon out of her pocket with the Russian flag on it. "We have a departing gift for you too." She brushed my messy bangs out of my eyes and tied the ribbon into my hair. "Dry your eyes little Снежный ангелyou should rest, tomorrow will be just as long." I remember her leading me to my room and tucking me into my bed, one last time. "Sweet dreams little Снежный ангел."

"W-wait," I grabbed the edge of her skirt. "P-Please don't leave me alone, again!"

"I cannot stay, too long."

"Just one more night, please, please Aunt Belarus." I hated this feeling. She gave me a solemn look and sat down on the bed.

"I will stay until you fall asleep…" She whispered, staring out the window at the moon. Belarus began to hum a lullaby, stroking my hair softly. I remember the sound of her voice carrying me to sleep. When I awoke in the morning Belarus was gone, and I was alone again. I hated this feeling, of overwhelming cold, emptiness, this feeling of nothingness, of heartbreak.

**( A/N: yooooooooooo this was really fucking angsty I'm sorry. The next few chapters should be less depressing. Also I'll add ships to the description as the story progresses so yeah. I swear a lot when I'm really fucking tired so I'm apologizing ahead of time: I'm sorry. This is also way longer then I planned on it being seriously this is like 7 fuckign pages, and they haven't even gotten back to the capital yet…shit. Thanks for putting up with me for this long! **

**That thing with the Russian soldiers having to climb up the flag pole to get the flag: yes that really did happen, Russia also really did abandon Alaska before the transfer to the U.S. **

**The real reason I picked Belarus to handle the transfer ceremoniessss: two birds with one stone. Russia doesn't have to get all sad that he's losing the daughter he loves, an d he gets ride of his batshit crazy sister for a couple weeks. (I probably butchered her character though, sorry…again….)**

**States and shit: Okay okay okay I found this really fucking cool article from Time magazine about America's mood map so I'm basing their personalities on that shit plus what I know from wiki and actually visiting some states. You should google it, it was pretty fucking funny. Their slang, I'm basing on a survey conducted in the U.S and parts of England about what slang is used where for example: What is your generic casual or informal term for a sweetened carbonated beverage? And based on what people answer and where there from it shows what slang people use where; it's pretty fucking cool. Names: I just googled 'what is the most popular _ name for that specific state and went with that. Gender: I just decided at random really. Also their characters should seem less half-assed as I write more…hopefully…**

**What the fuck ' Снежный ангел' means: It's supposed to mean Snow Angel. **

**PLEASE FUCKING CRITIC THIS SHIT. This is the first Fanfic I have ever written I honestly don't know what the fuck I'm doing so pleaseee help meee.**

**Even the Authors note was really fucking long I'm so sorryyy I hope I didn't completely waste your time Bye! (｡´∀｀)ﾉ )**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey kiddo, "America knocked on my door frame. "We got to get a move on if we want to catch our ride back to California. Just pack the important stuff," he said with a sleepy yawn "We can always buy you more furniture or clothes or whatever… Hey do you have any coffee here?" I shook my head, he gave me disappointed puppy dog stare "that's so lame, dude what kind of place doesn't have coffee…" he wondered down the hallway too wake up Oregon and Washington. I crawled out of bed and changed into my favorite dress, its colors seemed faded and dull. I grabbed the ribbon Belarus had given me I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and began to scavenge through my few belongings. I packed the blanket Ukraine had given me, a few of my dresses, and my favorite books. Taking one last look around the room I grew up in, I was flooded with memories of playing games with Aunt Ukraine, and Mother Russia reading books to me until I fell asleep. The cold blue scarf mother Russia had given to me on my second birthday sat on the dresser untouched. No, this was no longer the time to be dwelling on the past, I had to stand up and move on. I grabbed the scarf and, carried my luggage out to the wagon and climbed in. The Americans followed quickly, Alfred was whining about having to skip breakfast when we left, and the boys had gone back to sleep. I stared out the back of the wagon. I watch my home, the only place I had known my entire life disappear into the horizon.

When we pulled up to the dock there was a massive wooden ship in the icy harbor. I had to crane my neck just to see the American flag flying on the mast. As we boarded the ship I tried to soak everything in, the salty, fish smell in the air, the sailors carrying large boxes of cargo onto the ship. The boat had three masts with sails so big they could have been blankets for giants. Who knows the next time I would get to ride on a boat this big. As we walked America pointed out different features of the ship, Washington and Oregon pretended to be interested. The next week passed in haze, I spent most of my time in one of the guest room. When we finally reached California, there was a very exited, Spaniard waiting for us at the docks. He had strange hazel, gold colored eyes and he had the same fluffy looking dirty blonde hair as America, only it was longer and hung past his ears. The Spaniard had very feminine features, and appeared to be about twelve years old. "Papa!" he screeched and tackled America who nearly fell over. "Where have you been, how are you doing? Did you bring me a gift! Is it a new camera?! Cause my old one is like so last year!" He seemed to go on, and on, _and on_, for several minutes.

"Hey Cali! It's good to see you too, dude!" Alfred laughed "Naw, no new camera. Francis did give me another bottle of wine to give you—"

"Alcoholic?" Cali batted his eyelashes, and America snorted.

"—Sparkling," The Spaniard swore under his breath. "And I got more letters from Antonio for ya." America dug around in his bag for a few minutes before handing Cal his gifts.

"Oregon and Washington, you guys got so much bigger since the last time I saw you!" Cal grinned and pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

"Y-yeah it's good to see you to Cal… but…ah," Washington sputtered.

"Let go of me I can't breathe! Air, I need air!" Oregon cried. Cal laughed and dropped them onto the dock.

"Heh Sorry! So where is the little new territory?" I suddenly felt overcome with terror of being smothered by the exited Spaniard.

"Well, um she was here just a minute ago…"Washington spun in a circle surveying the docks.

"Pfft, great parenting Papa, how do you even lose a human being?!" Cal snapped.

"I don't know! She just disappeared, and don't blame this all on me you guys were here too! " America shouted and began searching the dock for me as well.

"Maybe, a fairy snatched her up, or Alaska's got wicked cool invisibility powers!" Oregon grinned. Where they all suddenly blind? I was standing right next to Washington. I tugged on the back of Jacobs's shirt to try to get his attention, he didn't seem to notice.

"Fairies aren't even real, like there's no way that could happen, right Cal?" Washington rolled his eyes.

"Hm, I don't know Fairies would make for, like, a pretty sweet story…" Cal rocked back on his feet and paused for a moment. "But, if she was captured by ghosts that would make like an even better story!"

"W-What," America stammered, "No, there's no way that could ever happen, dude." he dismissed his idea with a wave of his hand.

"See Cal agrees with—Wait, no Fairies are real, dude I'm not making it up for a story!" the trio began bickering on the existence of ghost and fairies. Great general winter! How the hell was I supposed to get their attention if they couldn't see me? America was getting frantic and the others were not helping the situation. This time I shoved Jacob forward. He stumbled and crashed into Cal and Liam.

"Hey! I am, um, right here."

"Holy crap it is a ghost!" Washington squeaked as he scrambled to his feet, "Something totally pushed me dude!"

"Y-yeah I thought I heard something!" Cal yelped.

"Ugh, no dudes, it's Alaska she's standing like, right behind you." Liam pointed at me and shoved California off of him. I sighed with relief; finally this whole fiasco was over. "I told you she's gotta have crazy weird invisibility powers! She's totally part Canadian, man." California and Jacob started laughing.

"I'm part, what?"

"There you are!" America shouted, hugging me tightly, and I squirmed away from him. "Don't wonder off like that dude, we thought you were kidnapped or somethin'!"

"She didn't go anywhere Papa, she's part Canadian." Cal said as if that explained anything.

"huh? But Ivan said he was her only colonizer…oh, oh my god…. That smooth mother fucker." Now Alfred was laughing too.

"What does being part Canadian mean?"

"It means that your population has a large enough Canadian demographic that this weird thing that happens where you just disappear, Poof gone." Oregon made an explosion gesture with his hands. His eyes sparkled when he talked about it. "It's fucking weird, man."[1]

"Awe," Cal cooed at me "She-is-so-absolutely-adorable-like-oh-my-god!" he squealed, and picked me up, spinning around in circles. I groaned and tried to push him away, more hugging really?

"Um… Cali…" Washington began but was quickly cut off, much to my dismay.

"Papa, Papa, Papa! Oh please-pretty-please let her stay here with me as my territory!" I squirmed trying to shove him off again.

"Cal I don't think that's such a good Idea…"Oregon shot me a look of sympathy.

"Not gonna happen Cal," America said, coming to my rescue and pulling me free, of the insane, California's arms. "I already told Louie about the new territory, and she isn't a pet." California began to pout and folded his arms across his chest.

"That's not gonna work on me this time Cal, no way dude!" America stated, he set me down and folded his arms across his chest as well.

"I'd give him five minutes, tops." Oregon whispered.

"Pfft no way it's gonna be under three minutes." Washington chuckled.

"It's a bet." they shook on it and turned to watch the pair. California leaned forward and his lip wobbled, he sniffed loudly.

"Come on Papa, the Congressional colleagues that helped pay for her was from my state, so technically she is my territory anyway." Cal wined and scooted closer to America.

"Yeah but Oregon helped pay for her as well so she isn't entirely your territory."

"Please!" Cal wailed louder this time and shuffled even closer to America, Washington and Oregon winced.

"Ah, alright, alright, I give! Just stop with the water-works." Cal grinned, and kissed America on the cheek. America sighed and ruffled Cal's hair. "What do you want, instead?"

"Another ship named after me! Oh and maybe give the Ghirardelli chocolate company a nudge in the right direction so they set up their headquarters here?" Cal bounced up and down, gleefully. America ran his fingers threw his hair and nodded. [2]

"Alrighty, Cal I'll see what I can do."

"Five minutes told you!" Oregon declared happily, Washington sighed and passed Oregon several pieces of candy.

"Hey, why don't we go out for ice cream?"

"That's a great idea Cal!" America grinned "I know small shop in town!" America and Cal lead us through town to the ice cream parlor. It was extremely hot outside. I could feel the heat rise from the cobblestone roads. And the towns seemed to move with the hills, which were sometimes so steep that they had to have stares carved into the side of them. I was used to the snowy mountains and frosty tempters of my home, so I lagged behind the others. Eventually, America and Cal grew impatient waiting for me to catch up, and I ended up riding on America shoulders. I think I got so warm that I fell asleep, when I woke up I was lying in America lap and he had a cold towel pressed to my forehead.

"Oh thank god, you're awake!" America pushed a glass of water into my hand, when I sat up. "Cal said you would be fine, but you really freaked us out there little dude!" I took a long drink, I still felt dizzy, and light headed. "You shouldn't move around too much, oh and we didn't know what kind of ice cream you'd like so we got you chocolate; Cause who doesn't love chocolate?"

"I don't, it taste gross." Oregon wrinkled his nose in disgust as the three of them headed over to the table we were seated at, carrying five cartons of ice cream.

"Lame," Washington and Cal call in unison.

"Chocolate is like totally amazing!" Cal handed me a carton of chocolate ice cream. "Welcome back to the land of the living squirt."

"Whatever dude," Oregon handed America his Ice cream.

"Oh, Papa, I so have to tell ya what's going on at home!" Cal leaned forward and pointed his spoon at America. "So I heard from Utah who got a letter from Minnesota, who got a letter from Iowa, who got a letter from Kansas, who heard from Missouri that Georgia was still livid at Ohio; Even though the civil war ended, like, ages ago! So to get back at him Georgia got her hands on Ohio's office key, and gave it to Michigan! Like Oh. My. God!" [3]

"Wait, why would Michigan team up with Georgia weren't they on opposite sides of the war?" Jacob mumbled between bites of ice cream. Cal rolled his eyes at him.

"Because Michigan and Ohio have had a rivalry since, like the Toledo war, dude would you keep up?" Cal heaved a sigh, "Where was I again?"

"Georgia gave Michigan, Ohio's office key, and then what?" America prompted. California grin grew wider.

"That's where things get really good! Georgia promised to, like let Arizona uses some of her peaches to make iced tea, if she could distract Louie long enough for Michigan to get vengeance on Ohio! Arizona had been itching to get in a fight with Colorado and New Mexico, so the Mischievous Trio and the Rambunctious Trio got into a sling shot war the snack kitchen. It got so bad! Like, they even burned part of the kitchen down, and at the same time Michigan set off some kind of explosive in Ohio's office—" Cal was talking faster as he drew closer to the end of his story. [4]

"But Cali isn't—" Jacob interrupted, to Cal's irritation.

"Rude! It's my turn to talk, so you can zip it! So like, anyway," Cal snapped at him. Liam chuckled and patted Washington on the shoulder. "Then Ginny and Louie were working together to clean everything up, and then like Ginny over worked herself and like Louie and Mary were competing over who would take care of her; But Ginny wasn't gonna comply with any of that crap, and their-like-so-totally-adorable-like-I-just-can't-even!" Cal squeaked, and clasped his hands together.

"I'm sure ya can Cali, its American not American't" Alfred laughed and finished his ice cream, the other states groaned. [5]

"No but seriously, Louie and Ginny would make such a cute couple! And having Mary and Louie fighting over her is, like so romantic!"

"This is Louisiana and Maryland we're talking about, they're probably just get into screaming matches, I'm sure that's real relaxing for Ginny." America snorted.

"Yeah and Louie and Mom don't get along well either, didn't Louie ban Mom from the kitchen for life, and anyone directly related to him?" Jacob grinned slyly.

"Or what about when Louie hung those voodoo dolls that looked like Ginny from the cycling, and left them up there for nearly a year?" Oregon laughed. [6]

"Shut up," California grumbled. "It's all totally sexual frustration, they so love with each other."

"What about that one time at Halloween where Mom 'accidently' threw a steak knife at Louie for saying her tea taste like pig shit," Washington pretended to throw a knife at Oregon, who grabbed at his chest and made a big show out of dying.

"And wasn't there that one year Ginny got so mad that she dropped a chandelier on his head?" America added.

"Sexual frustration, I'm telling you! They are so smitten, smitten little kittens." Cal made a face at Jacob and Liam, and pulled a bag out from under the table. "So sweetie, since you overheated in your last dress, and there is like no way I am going to let any little sister of mine get heat stroke again, I did a little shopping,"

"A little shopping?" Washington raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I did a lot of shopping, and bought you some new dresses! Here," he shoved a light blue sun dress, and floppy sunhat into my hands. "Try it on you'll look absolutely adorable!" I stepped into the bathroom to change. I pulled the short sleeved dress over my head it had a white collar, and the skirt flared out loosely at my knees. The hat was a bit too big and flopped down on the sides, but it would keep me from getting anymore sunburn then I already was.

"This will be fine, thank you." I tried to state calmly, it was strange having

"I knew you would like it! You look so cute!" He cooed. "Like one of those winter bunny-rabbit things!"

"You mean the…the," Oregon snapped his fingers as he gathered his thoughts "um…Snowshoe rabbits!"

"Yeah those things!" Cal grinned and twirled me around in a circle. "Hey, Jacob what was it you wanted to say earlier?"

"hm? Oh, um, just that isn't your room right above the kitchen?"

"A-Ahh! My camera was in there!" A look of horror swept over his face, it quickly turned to anger and a dark aura shrouded his body. He slammed his hand on the table. "If any of those little shits broke my camera I swear…" Oregon and Washington scooted their chairs further away from Cal.

"Hey, don't worry about it dude, we can always buy you a new one." Alfred seemed strangely unfazed by his sudden change in mood. "It's still early enough we can go send a letter to Nevada or Utah to check to see if it's alright." Cal's mood suddenly brightened and he raced around the table, grabbed America by the arm and started pulling him toward the door.

"Yeah, come on! If we hurry we can still make it!"

"Whoa, wait, slow down dude!" Alfred stumbled, and then regained his balance, he waved us after them.

"Here we go again." Jacob smirked and grabbed some of the luggage. We were soon racing down the streets of San Francisco after the hyper active pair. After we stopped at the post office, America and California insisted on taking us site seeing and shopping at multiple stores before heading to California's apartment. His apartment was _huge_. He had three rooms all to himself, and a separate kitchen and bath. Oregon made dinner and they stayed up playing card games, I was exhausted and headed to bed early.

"Good morning, little cottontail it's time to get up!" California said in a sing-song voice. I glowered at him, and pulled the blanket over my head. "Look honey, I don't have time to play around." He rudely threw open the curtains, and sunlight poured into the room. "I picked out your outfit for you again!" Cal ripped the blankets away, exposing me to the frigid morning air. I glared at the Spaniard. Hoping he'd catch on fire in the bright sunshine. California forced me into an unfortunately bright pink sundress. "Geeze, don't be like that little cottontail," He said meeting my glare, "We're getting on a train today, and going all the way across the country, that's wicked cool right?! We will be riding the first continental railroad in the world!" Cal sighed and ran a comb through my hair. This was unconformable, and unnecessary I could have gotten dressed myself. "Only our lazy father hasn't gotten outta bed yet, and will probably be late at this rate. Your hair is really beautiful ya know." He took the ribbon Belarus had given me and tied it into my hair. "There, you look like so adorable, like some kind of grumpy angel!" I scrunched up my nose, and stuck out my tongue at the stupid pet names. Cal laughed and fled down the hallway "Killer rabbit run-away, run-away!" California then ran down the hallway slammed open the door to America's room and then there was a lot of loud complaining, and shouting. The rest of the morning was mostly a blur, California ran around packing and pushing everyone out the door. We were then piled into a wagon, and shuffled off to the train station. [7]

I had never been to a train station before, or rode a train for the matter. I clung tightly to Jacob and America's hands. There were so many people, too many people. Everyone swarmed together, and towered over me. It was like I was going to be trampled, drowned or something much worse if I let go of them for second. I felt like I couldn't breathe until we were seated in a private car of the train. There were two booths and a table between them.

"Hey, um, Alaska are you feeling alright? You look like you're gonna be sick." Washington pushed a glass of water towards me.

"I'm okay." I muttered, but took the water anyway.

"You're a terrible liar," California chuckled "Like even Utah can lie better than that."

"I-I'm not lying."

"Be nice Cal, she's probably just nervous." Oregon nudged Cal with his elbow.

"That's no excuse." He made a face at Oregon before smiling at me "Look the trick is to be confident, don't mumble so much, and keep your hands away from your face. Oh, and keep your shoulders relaxed too, when they get all hunched up and stuff it shows discomfort."

"Wait, how'd you become an expert on lying?" Washington asked.

"Last summer, I helped out Papa at the world meeting. He's like an expert liar or somethin!"

"What? There's no way, dad never lies." He didn't sound so sure of himself.

"Are you kidding? Papa convinced the world that Texas, a former country, magically turned into a set of glasses. The whole freaking _world_, Liam." Cal declared merrily as if lying successfully was some kind of great achievement. "Though in Papa defense he only did it to get Mexico off Texas back."

"Huh, I always though Gruncle Mex backed off because Pops kicked his ass and took you, Arizona, Utah, New Mexico and Nevada from him." Oregon tried to suppress a grin.

"Well, I'm sure losing the fabulous me was part of it too." Cal flipped his hair and grinned. Washington rolled his eyes, and Oregon snorted. [8]

"Yeah whatever, man." There was a moment of awkward silence. It was awkward for me anyway.

"So…. Lunch?" Oregon asked, the others agreed, and after that, everyone left me alone in the train car. I got to read and eat whenever I pleased, America, Washington and Oregon played different games running from train car to train car. California absorbed himself in writing extensive letters to the other states, when he wasn't gossiping to America or Oregon. The rest of the train ride went smoothly, except, during one night a thunderstorm had started up and I had trouble sleeping. I always hated thunderstorms. They weren't like the snow storm or blizzards, they were loud and chaotic. The rain thundered against the roof of the train like a drum in a whaling dance, and the loud clap of lightning jolted me from my sleep. The blankets were no help; unlike the comfortable soft furs I had at home these things gave no sense of protection. I missed my home. I missed being able to run to Mother Russia when I was scared, and Aunt Belarus singing me too sleep. I crawled out of the lower bunk, and draped the blanket Ukraine gave me around my shoulders. I remembered the cups of hot coco they served in the dining car. The creamy warm drink seemed like the best way to calm my nerves at the moment. I stumbled through the cars, in the dark, until I was relieved to hear the sound of America's laugh. I carefully pulled open the sliding door and let the warm light wash over me as I step into the room. There were rows of booths that stretched all the way down to the end of the car. The smell of hot coffee made the loud drumming of rain a little less scary. Cal and America sat across from each other. Cali was in the middle of telling some story about him and Nevada, when America did a double take and his mouth dropped open and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. [9]

"A-ahh! W-what the hell I-is?!"

"Huh? What is it?" Cal was on his feet in a flash.

"A g-ghost!" America stammered, pressing himself further into the booth.

"What where?!" Cal paced the booths searching each of them, with enthusiasm. "I wanna see it!" what was America talking about there was no one here but us, it wasn't like the train car was poorly light, nowhere for spooky things to hide. California was holding what looked like a Spanish battle axe; he had pulled from who knows where. I walked over to get a better look at the engravings on the axe. It was some kind of floral pattern, accented with gold, and the words 'to my golden son, with love, Antonio' were engraved along the side. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, wind and rain hammered against the train car. Everyone jumped and a small gasp escaped my lips. Cal glanced at me, jumped back with a yelped, it quickly turned to laughter. I scowled, how could he have not seen me I was standing right next to him?!

"It-it isn't funny Cal." America stammered "there really _is_ a ghost I-I swear!" America was delusional there was no one here but California and…_oh_. California, hides his battle axe, and leads me over to the booth. We sat down across from America, whom was still shaking in his boots.

"Don't be such a fraidy cat Papa! This is a nice ghost I promise." California giggled. This whole 'going Canadian' thing was so frustrating, but could be very useful if I could control it. I could easily escape overwhelming situations, or if America's states where as afraid of ghosts as he was… Cal wrapped his arms around me rested his head on mine. He was a human furnace. Cal radiated heat, and smelled like the sea and grapes. [10]

"I'm not a fraidy cat," America scowled than looked at me warily "A hero's are never afraid, not of ghost or anything else!"

"Alright Papa if she isn't a ghost, who is she?" California grinned.

"Not a ghost…so, It's…um…Alaska! Yeah dude I totally knew that!" California started laughing again. I never noticed how much his laugh sounded like Alfred's, boisterous and light hearted. "I was just testing you, yeah that's it, and you're a hero in training after all!"

"Whatever makes you feel better, Papa."

"Anyway, what are you doing up, I thought you went to bed hours ago, dude?"

"I couldn't sleep..."

"Oh is that all?" America smiled, "I know just what cha need, hang on a sec honey bun!" He got up from the booth and disappeared down the hallway. Cal began to hum as we waited, when America finally returned he carried two mugs of hot coco. He set one down in front of me and handed the other one to Cal.

"Thanks!" He chirped before whispering to me, "Papa maybe a big scardy cat when it comes to the supernatural, and a lousy father, but he does make a mean hot chocolate!" I took a sip, Cal was right it was wonderful.

"Hey I heard that, I'm totally an awesome father dude!"

"You let your six year old children play with firearms, and go sledding off the roof of your mansion!"[11]

"Hey they were wearing helmets, and you gotta admit that was _so_ cool!" Cal rolled his eyes at him "and they're like actually a hundred something years old that's more than old enough to make their own decisions."

"So does that mean I'm old enough to drink my own brand of wine? Since I've lived much longer then they have."

"No way in hell, dude." America replied without hesitating. Cal sighed, and took another sip from his hot coco.

"It was worth a shot," Cal gave another overly dramatic sigh, and snuggled closer to me. "You'll let us play with guns, but alcohol and cigars are off limits."

"Stop your whining, I'm the greatest Dad in the world and you know it!" I stopped paying attention to their conversation; I had forgotten up about the storm, and slowly fell asleep.

**(A/N: Hello again, I've got specific reasoning for parts of this and I feel the need to explain some of it, so that would be the wall of text you see below. And huge thank you to the anonymous user for correction my Russian!****( ´ **** ` )****ﾉ ****I'm really, really, sorry if I butchered your language ;;**

[1] Alaska is right next to the Canadian border as a result we've had a couple boundary disputes. I remember reading somewhere that Alaska also has a large Canadian demographic so yeah. Oregon totally has a fascination with the weird and magical. For instance the mascot for Portland (the largest city in Oregon) is a man wearing a Darth Vader mask, and a kilt, while riding a unicycle and playing the bagpipes _that shoot fire_. The TV show _Gravity Falls_ takes place in Oregon, and they have a large population of people of Norwegian and English decent.

[2] California is a competitive little shit, they love to brag that their states GDP is larger than all but 7 countries in the world. Hollywood loves to make disaster movies and their favorite target is New York. (In one article I read claimed that the reason was 'they wanted to see sky scrapers destroyed because their envious of them.' lol) Most states have between 1-3 ships named after them Cal has 6, tying with Virginia with the most ships named after a state. I figured Cal uses the fact that Alfred is a huge push over with his kids, to get what he wants. California's population is also greater than all but 36 countries in the world, earning him super strength similar to Alfred's. The type of dialect that over uses words such as 'like' and 'totally' developed in the valleys of California in 1980's.

[3] During the American Civil war, the two most famous Union generals came from Ohio. Sherman's 'march to the sea' destroyed large portions of Georgia and they still hate general Sherman in Atlanta to this day. I went to a Civil war museum in the south once, and at the end of it they have a guest book you could sign, someone had written something along the lines of 'this war isn't over Yankees' there still really pissed.

[4] Arizona separated from New Mexico and became confederate territory during the civil war. There were several battles, like Battle of Glorieta Pass, where confederate troops in Arizona fought with troops from Texas against Union volunteers from Colorado and New Mexico. (It was a Union victory btw)

[5] 123 battles took place in Virginia during the civil war, so they were pretty beaten up by the end of it. South Carolina may have start the confederacy but Ginny pretty much took over it. The capital of the confederacy was located in Virginia, and the most famous general in confederacy was from Virginia.

[6] Bullshit: the whole sticking pins into dolls is a Hollywood misconception and isn't really part of the culture, same thing with Hexing. Alfred definitely makes terrible dad jokes, don't question it.

[7] First transcontinental Railroad was built from 1863-1869 and stretched from San Francisco, CA to Omaha, NE from there it's a hop, skip, and a jump, through Chicago, Ill to Washington D.C which should move the story along faster than traveling by wagon. California likes fashion, you dudes made Jeans popular, during the California gold rush in the 1850's. I also see your state flag everywhere, on sweatshirts, t-shirts, and I live on the east coast.

[8] So there's an inconsistency with the personifications, Japan and China have canon personification for their Provinces and Territories, but Texas is represented by a pair of glasses? I would like to believe there might be a specific reason for it besides laziness? So maybe Alfred is lying to protect Texas from Mexico ? Texas was one of four states to form its own nation, the only problem was that Mexico refused to recognize Texas as its own nation, but America, France, the Netherlands, and Belgium did. (The United Kingdoms never 'officially' recognized Texas as a nation but in London the original Embassy of the Republic of Texas still stands.) Texas was the only state to be recognized as its own nation . Of course because Texas had a rebellion California had to have one too. Alt California rebelled from Mexico, and tried to form a separate government called the California Republic, or the Bear Flag republic, but their battles were absorbed into the American-Mexican war. Gruncle stands for Grandpa-Uncle I thought it was fitting.

[9] Himaruya said that Belarus is supposed to an amazing singer. Catherine the great, the renowned and the longest-ruling female leader of Russia, (who also got them established as one of the great powers of Europe, and her reign was also considered the golden age of Russia, I'm fangirling sorry) Was first beginning the colonization of Alaska, the Smolny Institute, the first state-financed higher education institution for women in Europe, was established (no running or games allowed tho, boo.) So I like the idea that Alaska liked reading and had more of an education then other territories during the 18th to early 19th century. Also the idea of little Alaska getting Ivan to read books to her is fucking adorable.

[10 & 11] Cal is one of the highest producers of Wine and makes up most of the west coast so they have beaches and some shit. They also have the 10th strictest gun control rights in the country, so I doubt there too happy with states where you can take a shot gun to the grocery store and no one cares, literally _no one_. I don't think America does much about his kid's crazy antics. His parenting style is probably something like: do whatever the fuck you want, whenever the fuck you want, as long as you aren't starting a nuclear war, and I'll respect and support your decision. It doesn't help that Alfred is practically a kid himself (He's is only 19, that's not even old enough to drink alcohol in the US) Hell, if they wanted to attach rockets to the end of shopping carts and go down a hill, Alfred would race them.


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled into the train station the next morning. Everyone was scrambling about to get off the train. We stumbled out into the cold, December morning air. California shivered and pulled his jacket closer about him. Liam and Jacob seemed much more at ease in the chilly tempters. America was carrying most of the luggage with surprising ease. We stood in silence outside the train station. I couldn't help but notice that the American flag was plaster up everywhere. Every couple of feet there was yet another flagpole with another American flag blowing in the wind, or another store with their flag hanging in the window. I wondered why there were so many of them. Did Alfred think people would forget what it looked like? Everyone was still in a sleepy haze when a little girl about the age of thirteen scurried behind Alfred and Cal. Jacob immediately pointed her out to Liam, but neither announced her presence. I found out why a moment later, when the girl shrieked like a banshee.

"Ah, don't hurt me! I'm too pretty, and rich to die!" California wailed, jumping forward and flailing his axe about wildly. It sliced partly through a metal lamppost, before Cal's eyes narrowed on the child. "You little shit."

"Sweet lady of justice!" Alfred squeaked, jumping backward between us and the girl. He pulled out his revolver only to have California knock it out of his hands. America dived for it, sliding in the snow before realizing who it was who had screamed. "Holy crap it's just you! Dude you gave me a heart attack!" He laughed, picking himself up and brushing the snow off. He re-holstered his revolver, and smushed the girl in a hug.

"Don't laugh at me," Cal scowled over his shoulder at his brothers "I was having a crisis!" for some reason California's distress only added to their amusement. "Augh Maine, do you have to do that every time!?" Cal put his boot on the metal pole, desperately trying to yank his axe free of the lamp post. Several people had stopped to watch the commotion. It made me nervous, having them stare at us like that. I pulled on my scarf and tried to hide from their prying eyes.

"I'm sorry, but you're reactions are always the best." She hid her sly smile behind her hands. Maine had tangled blonde hair pulled back into a braid that rested on her shoulders. I doubt she had brushed it in a while. Her oval glasses hid her turquoise eyes, heavy with bags from too many sleepless nights. She wore a dark trench coat and blue scarf hung loosely around her neck. Maine's shoulders were hunched as if her body was trying to curl into herself, attempting to appear smaller. Her skin was pasty white and looked almost a sickly pale when she stood next to the tan Californian.

"Hey, short stack, how's it hangin?"Oregon grinned giving her a brief hug.

"I'm okay, I guess, Ben is in one of his moods again." Maine sighed, biting on her nails. "He's been yelling and snapping at everyone all morning. Louis even had to separate him and Yorkie and big brother ended up coming with me to pick you guys up." Her eyes shifted rapidly, never making eye contact for more than a few seconds.

"Sounds like you had an earful on the way over here." Oregon gave her a sympathetic half smile.

"I-I don't mind," She knit her eyebrows together and gave a small smile. "It's nice to have him talking to me for once…"

"Um dude, where's the wagon?" Alfred asked, scanning the area for it.

"Eh, well about that… I may have snapped at Massachusetts, than I might have lost control of the wagon. Then maybe one of the wheels broke off, I'm so sorry Dad." Maine grimaced when America laughed and ruffled her hair.

"No problem kiddo, Come on dudes, looks like we're walking." Cal had finally freed his battle axe from the lamp post. It creaked and crashed to the ground the glass light shattering into pieces. This got the attention of a wondering police man to Cal's horror.

"Oh crap. Run—Go! Go! Go!" Cal dashed off into the crowds dragging Maine behind him. We ran after them, weaving between the groups of people before ducking out of sight into an alleyway. California sighed with relief and leaned up against the brick wall.

"Maine where did you leave the wagon?" Jacob muttered, trying to catch his breath.

"It's just up the road," She pointed north from here. We waited a while longer before sneaking back into the crowd.

"So, is Ginny getting any better?" Washington asked. The soft snow crunched beneath our feet as we walked. The cold air nipped at my nose and ears. The snowflakes danced in the air before drifting down to powder my hair and mittens. I buried my face in my scarf to hide the cheerful smile pulling at the corners of my mouth. I hadn't realized how much I missed snow.

"She's a bit better than when you left, but Ginny's always working on something. Then it's a fight to get her to sit down for a few minutes or drink anything other than tea. It's mystery how she hasn't passed out from dehydration yet." Maine looked worried, but her shoulders had relaxed. She walked with her head held a little higher, and smiled more often as we got farther away from the train station.

"And the others?" Oregon asked eagerly, tugging nervously at his winter hat.

"There doing better I guess. Georgia and South Carolina are still pretty beaten up eh," The others had crestfallen looks. Maine sighed and scratched the back of her head "But, Penny doesn't smells like the undead anymore, that's a good thing." Liam and Jacob's expressions brightened. As we walked up to the wagon, Alfred whistled picking up a piece of the broken wheel. The wagon had rolled off the pathway into the deep snow. Liam, Jacob and I had walked in the others footprints to keep the icy snow from filing our boots. [1]

"Dude, you did a number on this thing! I don't think I can fix it, um, maybe we have an extra one in the back?"

"We don't, I already checked." A grumpy looking sixteen year old boy, who I assumed was Massachusetts, was leaning up against the wagon. He scowled down at Maine. She refused to meet his glare and instead stared down at her feet. His messy red hair was bushed out of his murky olive eyes. His face was spotted with freckles, and he had some of the largest eyebrows I had ever seen. They looked like someone had glued caterpillars to his face. He had a lanky figure, and his squared jaw and pointed features made his glare that much more terrifying.

"Alright, Jacob I gotta special mission for ya!" America fished several dollars out of his pocket and a handed it to him. "Go back into town for me and buy another wheel for the wagon."

"Yes sir, mister dad, sir." Washington took the money, gave a mock solute dumping his backpack into the snow, and head back up the road.

"Yo Cal come help me move the luggage onto the wagon!" America shouted, shouldering Jacob's backpack. California and Alfred disappeared around the end of the wagon. Maine glanced up and Massachusetts, she seemed to be gathering her courage.

"Look, um, Ben I'm really sorry—"

"Shut up." She winced at his outburst, Massachusetts expression softened. "I don't want to hear any of your idiotic apologies. This is entirely your fault! We would not be in this predicament if you just watched where you were going!"

"M-my fault?" Maine raised her eyebrows and pressed her lips into a thin line. "I wouldn't have crashed if you had just stopped yelling at me. You… you always take your anger out on everyone around you, how is that fair?" She glanced up at him briefly. Her voice was slightly muffled by her scarf.

"I do not take my anger out on others. I simply express my opinion over others ignorance louder than most." He snapped.

"What about when 'the Sons of Liberty' used to tar and feather tax collectors; that wasn't you taking your anger out on innocent bystanders?" Maine adjusted her glass and met Massachusetts scowl.

"Those rallies were completely different! They were formal protest against the tyranny of the British Empire. If it were not for my protest you would still be less than the dirt he walked on," He hissed back at her.

"Yeah cause hanging a doll that, um, happens to look exactly like Gruncle England, from a noose and lighting it on fire, has nothing to do with your personal grudge. Sounds exactly like a formal protest." Maine timid nature had melted away as she was now glaring up at Massachusetts.

"Well," Ben faltered for a moment. "At least, I am not the one groveling for others forgiveness at the drop of a hat."

"I'm not groveling." Her voice wavered slightly. "It's taking re-responsibility for my actions, since I'm the only one who doesn't blame my problems on others in this family."

"That's a damn lie; you are the least responsible person I know!" Ben scowl contorted to the point where I thought, those things he calls eyebrows, might fall off his face. "You took two decades after statehood to finalize your boarders with the British territory. How is that responsible?"

Maine opened her mouth to say something else, but at that moment Jacob wondered back into the snow bank, carrying the new wheel under his arm. "Whoa, okay, chill out dudes." He tossed the wheel to ground, looking between them with bewilderment.

"Boo! Come on, dude it was just getting good!" Cal wailed from his hiding spot behind the wagon. America chuckled and jogged over to where Jacob was waiting.

"Cool, we should be up and runnin' in a few minutes. Try not kill each other 'kay guys?"

"No promises." Massachusetts snapped. They were now ignoring each other, And Massachusetts attention turned to me. When he glared down at me I felt as if I had turned to stone. I clung to Liam's sweatshirt, if there was I time to disappear it would be now.

"Who's this pipsqueak?"

"Alaska," Oregon called as he tried to pry my grip from his sweater. When Massachusetts looked confused he tried to explain further. "You know the new territory? The one we just bought from Russia?"

"This is the great folly, father is wasting all of our tax payers money on?" Massachusetts raised an eyebrow, and gestured at me. "Huh, her physical size seems to match her worth."

"Dude, Not cool." Alfred frowned and the child rolled his eyes. When he finished attaching the new wheel they climbed into the back of the wagon.

"Well I think she's a cutie!" California chirped.

"I suppose, but cuteness does not make money, nor does it help win wars, and without any resources she's practically useless." Massachusetts grumbled climbing into the front of the wagon. There were those words again, useless, a mistake, a _burden_. They twisted in my chest like a knife. Maine put a hand on my shoulder. She reeked of cigarettes, and salt water.

"Let me introduce you to my delightful older brother, Benjamin k. Jones: The biggest Masshole in all of Massachusetts." She huffed. There was a fire in her eyes that matched Benjamin's. Liam, don't leave me alone with these people! I hurried after him as he climbed into the side of the wagon.

"You're one to talk, Mainiac! Remind me again how did you gained the reputation of being the demon child of the north?" He snarled back at her. Maine climbed up next to him in the front of the cart.

"I throw a few of temper tantrums in the 17th century, and you won't let it go already." Maine mumbled trying to light a cigarette.

"Temper tantrum my ass, does the raid on Deerfield ring a bell?" He raised a massive eyebrow at her. You practically see the irritation ooze off of him. "You ransacked a village of three hundred people, killed over a hundred of them, and ransomed the off the rest!"

"Well, I-I don't remember anyone named Masshole having the lowest crime rate in the country," She inhaled before blowing smoke into the frosty morning air. She snapped her fingers and smiled up at him. "Oh, that's right, it's because I'm the safest place to be in the union."

"Well, someone totally had an extra helping of their sassy-cakes this morning." Cal muttered to Liam. "What, I'm being serious here!" pouting when his brothers chuckled.

"That habit of yours is absolutely disgusting." He snatched the cigarette from her mouth and tossed it to the ground before she could protest. "You should quit before it gets you killed."

"Yeah, it doesn't help their pushing each other's buttons." Jacob sighed. Maine snapped the reins and the wagon lurched forward, rumbling out of the snow covered hills and onto the poorly cleared paths. "What was Louie thinking sending them out together? Their relationship has been shit since our last war with Gruncle Eyebrows." [2]

"Dude was probably thinking that having Emma and Ben bickering is a lot better than Ben and New York trying to kill each other." America did his best to whisper. I tried to wrap my head around the idea that there were states that argued worse than these two. I hope I never have the misfortune of meeting them.

"Acting like a condescending dumbass will get you killed too, but you don't see me telling you how to live your life." Her tone had moved from sarcastic to livid in a matter of seconds. It was hard to believe she was the same timid girl I had met earlier. Maine pulled out another cigarette, inhaling before blowing smoke in Ben's face. "I already apologized for what happened, not that you could ever manage that much."

"I wouldn't need to be condescending if you ever actually made respectable choice!" He pulled his jacket up around his nose and mouth. "You apologize so damn much the sentiment is basically meaningless—"He broke off into a coughing fit waving the smoke away from his face. I pulled my scarf up around my burning eyes and mouth to protect them from the horrible smell. California held his breath and Jacob proceeded to make gaging noises.

"Hang on, dudes I got this." America scrambled threw his bag and pulled out a can of air freshener. He moved the front of the wagon and sprayed all around Maine and her blunt. Massachusetts started to say something, but Alfred cut him off by spraying the air again, to the others entertainment. When Maine tried taking another puff but, Alfred leaned over and drenched her in the chemical stench of flowers.

"I'm sorry," Maine grumbled flicking the remainder of her blunt onto the side of the road, "I'll try to be more considerate, really." Her voice was soft, her anger deflated. Alfred didn't seem to be taking this as a suitable answer and gestured for her to hand them over. Maine gave a forlorn sigh and gave America the rest of the pack.

"Thank you!" He scooted into the back of the wagon, tucked both the can of air freshener and the cigarettes into his bag. Emma and Ben went back to ignoring each other's existence. "Come on, you too." America gestured to Oregon, who immediately put on a facade of innocence.

"Huh? I don't have any I swear!" Liam held up his hands defensively, but the moment Alfred turned around, he jumped to throw something out of the side of the wagon. The snow stifled the sound, and Cal and Jacob suppressed smiles.

"Uh-huh, then what was that, dude?" America asked. Oregon was grinning sheepishly.

"Nothing!" Jacob and Cal jumped to the defense of their brother, bunch of liars. America was looking them over suspiciously.

"Alright, dudes I'll let it slide this time, but no smokin' in the house, get it?"

"Got it." They called in chorus.

"Good."

The wagon pulled to a stop in front of a large iron gate. There was a short stone wall that stretched around the property. Leaning forward, I could see two giant eagle statues perched on either side of the gate. One eagle grasping ivy vine in its talons and the other a quill of arrows, it was very American. Maine hopped out and unlocked the gate. When she pulled the gate open, the grinding metal creaked and groaned slicing through the silence of the sounding forest. Ben pulled the wagon forward, and Emma relocked the gates and climbed back into the wagon.

"Home sweet, home," America chirped leaning out the side of the wagon to watch as we rode down the path to his house.

"I think you mean hell sweet, hell." Benjamin snorted.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Alfred chuckled, leaning back inside the wagon.

"Yes it is, as if being perpetually pestered by that . . . that spiteful, malevolent New Yorker was not enough; I have to endure being around this forever sulking, lobster loving disappointment." Ben snarled gesturing at Maine. "And on top of everything else we have to deal with the political nightmare you call the reconstruction period." As Ben ranted Emma wilted like a flower, sinking further into her seat.

"Uh-huh cause it must be, like, so hard to be you, Masshole, because you're such great person and everyone is just so mean to you." Cal remarked checking his nails, although Massachusetts ignored him. Maine mumbled something to soft for anyone to hear.

"Ouch, bro that's not cool." Alfred glanced over at Maine with growing concern.

"Groveling again are we?" Ben huffed pulling the wagon to a stop in front of Alfred's house. "And you say I'm the one who can't get over something." Benjamin stomped off from the wagon.

"I said, step off." Emma stood up, holding on the railing so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. "I'm 'sulking' all the time because you consistently belittled and neglect me. You think having the freedom of speech gives you the right to criticize everything I do and you still think your words have no effect on me! God forbid, we live in a world where your words actually have consequences!" Maine squeaked. She jumped off the wagon hands shaking as she led the horses away.

"Oh shit." Jacob stated with mystified amusement. California had a hand clasped over his mouth, and was quickly scribbling something into a small notebook. Oregon and Alfred seemed to share mixed feelings of worry and surprise. Massachusetts swore under his breath and kicked the head off of a nearby snowman. He spun around on his heels and stomped back up the road away from the house. "I'm going for a walk." He huffed to no one in particular.

"Oh my god! I have got to tell Yorkie!" Cal squealed with sadistic glee, His voice going up an octave. "He's gonna be like so jealous he missed this!"

"Hey, um dad, are you going to do anything?" Oregon muttered glumly. California and Jacob climbed off of the wagon and began to unload it. Alfred scratched back of his head and laughed dryly.

"No kiddo, I'm afraid not." His voice was very bittersweet. Then, Alfred's optimistic grin returned, though he seemed eccedentesiast. "Let's head on inside, I think Louis got some fancy new chocolates from Francis!" Liam nodded numbly and the two disembarked from the wagon. I wonder who America's pretend smiles were for...maybe, for his children. No, certainly not. I mean they had to know his happiness was all a facade, right? Maybe he smiled for himself than, that didn't seem right either… This was all so confusing! I couldn't begin to comprehend what had happened between Maine and Massachusetts either. Weren't families supposed to love and support one another? The questions swirled about in my head, the cold air biting at my fingertips. Wasn't my family supposed to care for me? I felt the knot of homesickness tighten in my stomach again. I clung to the soft fabric of my scarf, watching the snow flutter onto the sleeping forest.

"Hey cottontail, you alright?" Jacob's voice was filled with concern as he watched me from outside the wagon. "We're all done unloading," Jacob chuckled "Well mostly anyway. Come on, there's someone I want cha to meet." He gestured towards the house. I nodded and allowed him to help me out of the wagon.

Disembarking the wagon, I gaped at Alfred's house. It was enormous, more like a castle then a house. It must have had at least eight floors. The entry way had a stair case that lead up to a patio with four huge pillars that towered over me casting a shadow further down the freshly shoveled driveway. There were American flags on either side of the entry way. Leading from the patio into the first room was a giant oak door with—an evergreen tree sticking out of it? A teenage albino had been trying to shove the tree threw the doorway, and apparently had gotten it stuck. A pretty Scandinavian girl stood off to the side chatting with Alfred, and Oregon.

"I told you, it's not going to fit Penn." The girl shook her head disapprovingly.

"Penn, What are ya doing?" Jacob jogged up the steps ahead of me, "We don't need a Christmas tree yet, dude."

"You two can kiss my ass! I wanna Christmas tree so—"Penn kicked the trunk of the tree "Ho, Ho fucking Ho!" There was a loud crack as a few branches snapped off the tree and fell to the floor. The tree rocked forward, Penn threw his hands up in the air in victory. "I told ya fucktards it would fit! Keseseses, Hell yeah, I'm fucking awesome!" He fist pumped the air and raced inside.

"That poor tree…" Washington stared in horror after Penn before dragged the loose branches off the patio, and covering them with snow.

"Guess that solves that!" Alfred chuckled and shrugged, As if nothing remotely strange, or random had just happened. "Just send her up to my office when you're done with the tour, and I'll get all the sleepin' arrangements and shit taken care of." The Scandinavian girl nodded and massages her temples. Liam and Alfred retreated inside.

"Hey, what happened to Penny, I've never seen him act like that?" Jacob glanced over at the girl.

"Sugar rush, I heard, He ate at least a pound of Hershey's chocolate and drank a gallon of eggnog." She huffed, and tapped her foot irritably on the patio. "Then he started screaming about Christmas, and ran out into the woods to chop down a tree."

"Wait dude, was that how Penny broke the Liberty Bell?" He asked eagerly. "By getting on some super sugar rush or something?!"

"Not exactly, why?"

"Because no one tells me anything! Whenever I ask him about it, he just says 'Ve are never to speak of vhat happened that day." Jacob said in an exaggerated German accent and then threw his hands up in frustration, the girl chuckled.

"It's not my story to tell, but if you really want to know you should ask New York or Mary 'bout it." The Scandinavian girl glanced over me. "Is this the new territory?"

"Yep, isn't she cute?" Jacob pushed me forward so I was no longer hiding behind him. "Cottontail this is Isabella O. Jones, our oldest step-sis Delaware. She's gonna give you the tour of the house today cause Virginia is still injured and Penny is…uh, yeah." He shrugged. [3]

"It's nice to make your acquaintance would you follow me, please." She waved me forward and walked into the house. "You can leave your bags here. I will have someone bring them to your room later." I glanced back at Jacob nervously; he mouthed the words "You'll be fine" Inhaling deeply and tried to relax as I trailed behind Delaware.

Holy mother of Moscow, America's house looked even bigger on the inside! When you walked in the front door it lead to a circular room, you could see up all nine floors to a skylight depicting some American battle. Each floor opened up to the entry way and had a retaining wall with, what I assumed, was the state flags draped over the side. The house seemed alive with noise, as insane laughter and shouting filled the air. There was a trail of evergreen pines leading to where ever Penn had dragged his Christmas tree off to. Delaware collected my coat and boots. "Are you going to take that off?" She pointed to scarf. I shook my head vigorously, and buried my face in the fabric. She nodded and closed the coat closet. Isabella's light blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders and waterfalled over her shoulder blades, her bangs were chopped short and crudely pinned in place, with a star barrette. Several stray locks of hair had been tucked behind her ear and thin framed glasses were perched on her nose. She was maybe eighteen years old and looked tall for her age. Isabella stood with her arms folded across her chest, carrying a bored expression. She would stare off into space for short periods of time. Delaware moved her head slightly to left just in time to avoid something that smashed into the wall behind her.

"Um…what was..?" she pointed, up several floors up where a figure raced down the hallways. Sling shot at the ready; it fired several pieces of cheese over the retaining wall at another figure, and laughed manically.

"Wisconsin, Minnesota, and the Dakota twins; Wisconsin and Minnesota have a small rivalry and the Dakota's get dragged into it. Since they live on the same floor." She added as an afterthought.

"But, um... why cheese?" This time a whole wheel was hurtled over the side of the retaining wall, only to crash into pieces on the floor. Delaware shrugged and adjusted her glasses. This was going to be quiet the adventure.

"The floors are separate by regions. The main floor is common grounds, but the floor above this one is run by the Appalachian states." When I nodded she continued. "The floor after that is run by the Southeast then Mid-Atlantic, New England, and so on till all the way at the top is run by the Pacific Coast. You will be staying in the guest rooms, on the same floor as them. Come this way." She gestured for me to follow, easily side stepping another piece of cheese. Delaware lead me through a door into a long hallway. Every so often there was an exit to a slide, or a door leading to another room. There were toys, books and other random objects cluttering the hallway. Suddenly, more shrieking and obnoxious laughing filled the air.

"Get out of the way!" Delaware held up an arm to push me to the side as a couple of kids rocketed out of the end of one of the slide. They were riding on a long skateboard and were using a fire extinguisher to propel them down the slide. They called out greetings to Isabella as they flew down the hallway. One of the children swore up a storm as they crashed into the door, knocking it off its hinges.

"Colorado, New Mexico and Nebraska," She answered before I had the chance to ask. "They also make up the Rambunctious Trio. They have more energy than they know what to do with." Delaware lead me down the hallway, to another set of giant doors. A thick black smoke billowed out from the top of the doorway. "Hold your breath." I nodded and covered my mouth and nose with my scarf. Isabella threw open the doors and even more smoke filled the hallway, making my eyes water. She walked into the room and I could hear a window opened from somewhere inside.

"I told y'all the recipe called for sea sponge not seaweed!" a childish voice with a slight southern accent shouted.

"It ain't my fault yer as bad at makin' potions as you are at cookin," Another voice shouted back, though it lacked the same anger that the first voice had. As the room cleared of smoke, I could see several long tables clumped together in the middle of the room. It was a library. A maze of bookshelves filled the room for as far as I could see. Three children were gathered around one of the tables. A young girl sat at the table, pouring over different books, and massaging her temple with one hand. A smoking cauldron sat on the table next to her. Two kids stood behind her, holding brightly painted water guns. At the end of the room Delaware was leaning up against giant windows, she had opened several of them to let the smoke out of the house. "And, uh, Tennessee ya missed a spot." The second voice called.

"Huh, where?" Tennessee was holding one of the water guns, spun around searching for something.

"Right, there!" the boy standing across from him shouted, doused him with water. Tennessee shouted and retaliated.

"Aye! Assholes watch out! If you get these books wet, Virginia will kill me!" The girl at the table shouted. The two began chasing each other through the library. The girl at the table was intimidating, though they didn't seem to notice me. I hurried past her and to Delaware's side.

"This is D.C's Library." Isabella gestured around the room. "It's a magical extension of the Library of Congress, and can contain 34,528,818 volumes at a time. These three idiots, who are playing with highly combustible magic in a placed filled with paper and wood," Delaware spoke loud enough for the nearby states to hear her, "Are Arkansas, West Virginia and Tennessee." She led me up a stair case to the second level of the library, the smoke was thicker here, but Isabella seemed to have no trouble finding the exit. She propped open the exit doors and opened up more windows.

The second floor of Alfred's house had a different feeling then the first. The floor was no longer cluttered with toys. The air hummed with music and had the aroma of candles and spices. The hallway had several small windows and every so often the windowsill had small potted plants, and different shiny trinkets. "This floor is occupied by the Appalachian states. That's Virginia, Kentucky, West Virginia, North Carolina and Tennessee. You can find the 2nd floor to the library, and the dining hall on this floor." Delaware's soft voice echoed down the hallway. As we rounded a corner you could see the walls were covered with the framed artwork of children, and photographs of different family events. Isabella led me to the dining hall, pushing open the doors.

The smell of food flooded the hallway. Standing in the entry way to the dining hall, you could see, there were two large mahogany tables that were aligned vertically to stretch from one end of the room to the other. There seemed to be enough seating for a hundred people. The windowless room had a fancy chandler with flowers and vines hanging off of it. Several states milled about the room caring plates of food from a dumbwaiter to the table.

"Bella! Got anything for me today?" An Italian girl chirped. Her reddish-brown wavy hair was pulled back in a hair band. She appeared to be about seventeen physically. Her eyes were caramel colored, and her voice had a strange accent to it. Her features were soft, and she had wrinkles around her eyes and mouth that only came from years of smiling.

"Not today Sophie, I'm giving the new territory a tour." Delaware reached for a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree, only to have Sophie smack her hand away. Again, Isabella reached for a cookie and Sophie wacked it out of her hands, it flew across the room and bashed into the wall. The two stared at the cookie, then back at each other, then back at the cookie; neither breaking their neutral expressions or the growing silence. A silent challenge must have been issued, as they immediately scrambled for plate of cookies, smacking at each other's hands and playing a violent game of tug-of-war with the plate. In retrospect it was stupid to fight over the plate of cookies as most of them ended up on the floor. Finally, Isabella managed to eat one of the tree shaped cookies, but she lost control of the plate to Sophie.

"Haha! You bastard, I win! No mail for me means no more cookies for you." Sophie snickered, munching on one of the few surviving cookies, "Why are you wasting your time on this little shit anyway?" Her speech was garbled. A girl on the other side of the table set a tray of food down and coughed shaking a jar filled with coins. Sophie rolled her eyes and dug a few coins out of her jacket pocket, tossing it to the English girl.

"Please try to be nice big sister, like it or not she is part of our family now." The English girl had short light blonde hair that curled around her ears; she had a golden cross pin in it. Her eyes were a pale blue, and she appeared to be about ten years old. She was short for her age, her button nose and squishy features made her look much younger. "And would you please clean up the mess you made?"

"I'll be nice when she returns all the money it cost to take in her dumb territory." Sophia snarled "Why should I be the one to clean up this stupid mess? It's Bella's fault anyway!" Sophia began to set the table again. When the English girl started to pout, Sophia slammed a plate onto the table. "Alright, fine! I'll do it, just don't cry about it you big baby." She trudged out of the room, grumbling about younger sisters.

"Don't mind her. Sophia is just a little grumpy today." The girl wore a smile so bright it could have made flowers bloom.

"That was New Jersey, or Sophia V. Jones. We believe that if she ever stopped swearing she might explode from anger." Delaware nodded after Sophia. "And this is Utah or Olivia K. Jones, greediest angel you will ever meet. "

"I am not greedy." she whimpered and stomped her feet. "That's a sin! It's very nice to meet you, though Alaska!" She hummed. The door to the dining hall was thrown open, a French state about the age of sixteen leaned up against the doorframe.

"Olive, dear, is our lunch ready yet?"

"Oh, yes it is! I was just about to bring it down to you." Utah grabbed the tray she was carrying earlier, and skipped over to greet him.

"I guess Ginny's not eating lunch with us later then?" Delaware sighed, The French state laughed.

"Good god, no! Don't sound so disappointed Bella; are you really going to miss the usual lecture about manners and proper behavior?"

"No," she leaned up against the table, and massages her forehead. "But with you and Ginny not coming, and Penny eating himself sick, I'm going to have to be the responsible one," she sighed, dropping her hand to her side "shit."

"Ahem." Utah handed the tray to the French state and rattled her swear jar again. Isabella flipped a coin at her. "I'll miss seeing you at lunch Louis!" Utah piped up. Louisiana beamed at her.

"Thank you princess, I'm going to miss seeing that lovely smile you have as well." Louis ruffled her hair. "You have been excellent little helper today too! There is just one more thing I could use your help for—"

"Louisiana, you bastard, if you want to keep that hand you better fucking remove it!" Louis jumped when New Jersey appeared behind him, wielding a broom. Utah twirled her hair nervously, and looked to be genuinely concerned about what was happening. Until, Sophia slammed a several dollars into her swear jar. Olive's posture relaxed and she seemed more than content to let Sophia pulverize Louis.

"I would never do anything to sweet Olive, I swear!" Louis declared, nearly dropping their lunch.

"Yeah right, and what the hell are you wearing?" Sophia snarled standing in between Utah and Louis, she pointed the boom at him.

"Oh this?" He hummed, as he adjusted his bowtie. "Since, I was playing butler today I thought I should at least dress the part, no?" Louis flipped his hair and raised his eyebrows. Louisiana had the top layer of his wavy blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and his bangs framed his face. He wore a black tailcoat with a white bowtie and under shirt. Some kind of flower was tucked into his coat pocket. His pantsuit was the matched his tailcoat and shoes. Louis did look overdressed compared to everyone else. Is that how a butler was supposed to dress? Russia servants never looked like that when they visited. His features were long and angular. The way he stood you could tell he was very proud of how he looked.

"Fine; Whatever! Just keep away from me, ya stupid jerk!" She jeered, leveling a glare at him.

"Aw, you shouldn't frown so much, mon ami." He grabbed the broom, and moved to tuck the flower from his coat pocket behind her ear. "Happiness looks so extraordinary on you." Sophia's face flushed. She snatched the broom out of his hand, and wacked him over the head with it. Louis laughed, dodging blows as he retreated behind Isabella.

"I wanna flower too! Can I have a flower too?! Please, pretty please!" Olive tugged on New Jersey's jacket trying to contain her excitement. Louis nervously began searching his other pockets, and Delaware chuckled.

"You don't have another flower do you?" She grinned slyly, and leaned back against the table.

"Damn bastard," Sophia scoffed. She pulled the flower out from her hair she knelt down and secured it into Utah hair using her gold pin. "Here you can have mine. I didn't really want this dumb thing anyway." Utah giggled, and hugged Sophia.

"You two are adorable." Louis cooed; Isabella nodded her head in agreement.

"Shut up you ugly dumbass bastard!" She shouted, her voice moving instantaneously from parental to aggressive. Utah shook the jar again and Sophia reluctantly handed over more money. Her mood swings seemed to be worse than Maine's. It was kind of scary.

"That wasn't very nice. Bella thinks I look spiffy right?" he purred. Unfortunately for him, Isabella had lost interest in their conversation, and was devouring the last of the cookies. "Bella, are you even listening to me?" he jabbed a finger into her side, and she flashed him a thumbs up. Louis gave an exasperated sigh "maybe I'll get a better reaction out of Lizzy." He mused.

"I think you look really hansom big brother!" Utah volunteered.

"No you don't!" Sophia snapped irritably at her.

"Thank you, Princess you are very kind." Louis chuckled.

"Now get out! Out both of you, we have work to do!" New Jersey used the broom to point towards the door with one hand, and rested the other on her hip.

"Um, what about that job big brother asked me to help him with?" Olivia mumbled, twirling her hair again.

"I'm sure Bella can help him with it." She growled, glaring at Louis.

"You're just trying to keep cute little Utah all to yourself!" Louis accused, stumbling as Sophia was now literally pushing them out the door. As I followed Louis and Delaware, Utah waved goodbye.

"I am not, you stupid bastard!" she shouted her face flushed red.

"Hey am I still getting paid?" Olivia chimed, pouting slightly.

"Of course—"Louis started to say.

"Now stay out!" Sophia slammed the door to the dining hall. Louis smirked and walked next to Delaware.

"Are you really going to see Virginia dressed like that?" Isabella asked gesturing to his attire.

"I don't see why not!" He chirped as we walked down the narrow hallways. "Bella don't look now but I think we're being followed." He muttered in a harsh whisper behind his hand.

"What? Oh, yeah right." She replied spinning around on her heals, so she was now walking backwards down the hallway. Louis peered over his shoulder at me curiously. "Louie this is the new territory, Alaska. Alaska this is the infamous Louisiana, King of the kitchen." Louis stopped and knelt down in front of me.

"William B. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you little Princess. " He gave me a charming smile and reached for my hand. Nope. No, no, no. I retreated behind Isabella, he stood up and chuckled.

Several doors down a girl stalked out into the hallway, hands on her hips. "I thought I smelled stupid, where have you been ya ugly Toad?" A boy tumbled out into the hallway after the girl. When he spotted Louis his eyes light up and he raced to greet him.

"Only someone as uncivil as you would be blind to the beauty that stands before you." He scoffed, and the girl snorted.

"Uncle Louie! Uncle Louie! You're back! Come on let's go play!" He pulled Louis towards the door and bounced around him joyfully. The child appeared to be a younger version of Alfred. His dirty blond hair was cut in the same way, and he had the same optimistic blue eyes. Although, the boy wasn't wearing any glasses, and ragged burn scars raced from his jawline down to his left arm.

"Maybe later Alex, it's time for lunch," He stated taking one of Alex's smaller hands in his, he led us into what I assume was Virginia's room. "And I think Uncle Missouri might have added an extra treat for you."

"Really?!" He exclaimed swinging their arms as they walked. "I hope it's the really yummy bacon chocolate chip cookies, like the ones we got at the Halloween party! And not the ones with Gruncle Maple's ham in em, Mommy told me the ham was actually bacon but I think she was tryin' ta trick me cause it didn't look like the bacon you make at all!" Louisiana nodded as Alex talked.

"Hey Tucky," Delaware waved at her as we followed them into the room. When we entered, I was hit with the strong sent of candles and tea. Looking straight back into the room, there was a counter and a small kitchen cluttered with old tea mugs and potted plants. An island counter with stools clumped around it, a woman was seated there working feverishly on a stack of documents. Then several plush chairs were arranged around a coffee table, and a large leather couch facing towards the door. Several candles were scattered about the room, the lone window behind the counter had trinkets hanging in front of it casting flecks of light about the room.

"Virginia, you have been working all morning. Why don't you take a break? All of this paperwork isn't good for your health." He walked over to her and set the tray down on the counter. Tucky flopped onto one of the plush chairs and put her feet up on the coffee table, watching the events with little interest. Isabella walked back into the kitchen and made a fresh pot of tea.

"Emily, keep your feet off my table unless you want to be the one scrubbing it clean. I thought I taught you better manners than that." Virginia scolded. Tucky mimicked Virginia behind her back but, took her cowboy boots off of the coffee table anyway. Alex giggled climbed up into one of the chairs next to Virginia.

"So Bell, who's the kid?" Tucky pointed at me, and sipped from her mug. Her wavy brown hair was pulled into a side ponytail, and her bangs hung into her green eyes. Freckles spotted her face, and she had a famers tan. Her bright green eyes looked bored and tired. She slouched over in her seat, bouncing her knee and drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair. I guess she wasn't used to staying in one place for very long.

"This is Alaska, The new territory. Alaska, this is Kentucky, or Emily K. Jones. She's Virginia oldest daughter. The little rugrat is Washington D.C, also known as Alexander Jones. He's Ginny's youngest kiddo." I nodded, Delaware poured two cups of tea from the kettle and handed one to me.

"William I told you I will eat when I'm finish—Hells bells, what are you wearing?" She did a double take, and looked over his outfit.

"You like what you see, Madam? I only wish the best for a lady such as yourself." he bowed to her and kissed her hand. Kentucky choked on her tea, and had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "I will take care of everything mon ami, so you can focus on getting better!"

"William I told you I am more than capable of taking care of myself so you can make yourself useful for once and leave." Virginia snapped yanking her hand away. Her face flashed embarrassment, before contorting in anger.

"Damn, rejected again." Tucky cackled taking another swig from her mug. Louis glared at her and Kentucky grinned.

"That goes for you too Kentucky" Virginia remarked.

"The fuck did I do?" Tucky huffed.

"Emily you will watch your mouth in front of the little ones. Would you please correct your posture, and-"

"Keep quiet, be polite, start act like a lady cause ya raised me better," She rolled her eyes and made a face at DC, he laughed. Apparently this wasn't the first time Ginny had ordered her to do this.

"I was going to ask you to bring me my tea mug, but yes your manners could use a lot of improvement." Louis smirked and Tucky stuck her tongue out at him. Virginia stood up to get her mug, she winced in pain. Louis jumped to help her.

"Now my dear, just relax I'll take care of it." He grabbed the mug and refilled it.

"Thank you." She nodded taking the mug from him, but tried to avoid making eye contact. Ginny started on the massive pile of paperwork.

"If there isn't anything else you need, madam, I suggest you relax for a while. And when was the last time you slept?" His voice was full of concern.

"I said I'm fine." She shooed him away, and nervously chewed her lip. "Go make yourself useful elsewhere, annoying Toad." Virginia muttered that last part under her breath.

"Look you aren't even healthy enough to insult me properly." Louis snorted.

"William, I am not asking. Get out." She growled.

Louis rolled his eyes, and changed tactics. "If I cannot be of use to you, my dear, I have no reason to live!" He proclaimed melodramatically, pulling a revolver from his shoulder holster and offering it to her.

"Good heavens, I am not going to shoot you!" Virginia jumped, and knocked the gun from his hands.

"I will, give me the gun!" Kentucky jumped to her feet and reached for it. Louis was faster and managed to hold it out of her reach.

"I would never suffer the disrespect of being killed by a lowlife like you." He declared in a mocking tone.

"Really, cause I remember you sayin' something different 'bout me back in 1792." Kentucky teased. Giving up on grabbing the revolver, they started bickering at one another. Virginia put a hand to her temple and tried to focus on her paperwork. [4]

Delaware leaned onto the counter and pulled a stack of files out of her bag. "Father sent these for you. These files are the issues we should try to come to a decision at the next state meeting. The files on top are the guest list and supply list for the family Christmas party."

"Thank you, I will take care of it." Ginny set them on the ever growing pile of paperwork. "Have you heard anything about the new territory yet? Alfred was supposed to be back with her last month." I climbed onto one of the stools across from her.

"Yeah, this is Alaska. Alaska this is Virginia otherwise known as Elizabeth Jones."

"It is very nice to meet you." She nodded. Virginia had long blonde hair that was pulled up in pigtails. Her eyebrows were huge; they might have been bigger than Massholes. Maybe, stapling caterpillars to your face was in fashion in America. Her pale green eyes were blood shot and occasionally drooped as if she hadn't slept in days. Louis was right she definitely needed to sleep. One of her arm was bandaged from her elbow to her wrist, and there was a crutch leaning up against the counter, so her leg was injured as well. Despite this she was sitting up tall in her chair and continued to work diligently on whatever document she felt was more important than her health.

"Mommy, I want cookies! Can we eat now, pleaseeee!" Alex wailed from his chair. Virginia shuffled the documents around and glanced up at him.

"In a moment dear, I am almost done…"

"You said that an hour ago," He complained.

"Did I? Well how about you get started on lunch without me." She stood up to get something, and winced in pain.

"Oh hell no, Ma sit yer butt down now!" Kentucky interjected, "I'll get the silverware!"

"As if anyone as savage as you could properly set a table, I'll do it."

"Shut up, stupid Toad!"

"Piss off, dumb Yankee!"

They raced for the kitchen. Slamming cabinet doors and rushing about with plates and silverware. Virginia sank back into her chair and rolled her eyes. She was doing her best to tolerate their antics, until Kentucky knocked one of the mugs off the table. Louis tried to grab it but it slipped through his fingers and crashed to the ground. "That is enough!" Virginia exclaimed, making Alex and Tucky jump. "I understand that your intentions are good, but your behavior is atrocious. Honestly, DC is acting more mature than both of you combined, and he's five."

"Heh I'm more maturerer than you!" Alex spun around in his chair to stick his tongue out at them. Louisiana made faces back at him. Isabella snorted.

"Yeah, maybe I am a little childish," Tucky shrugged. "But you've been actin' like a child too."

"I don't follow." Virginia challenged. Kentucky leaned in and then in one sweeping motion sent all of Ginny's documents fluttering to the floor. "Emily Kirkland Jones what on earth are you-?!" She started to shout but Kentucky interrupted her.

"Ma you've been workin' nonstop all week, and you're wrecking your health. You push away anyone tryin' to help you, cause you're too damn stubborn to admit you need help! That sounds pretty childish to me." Kentucky took the lid off the tray and began to set the table. DC lunged for the plate of cookies. "Speakin' of people you've been pushing away, when was the last time you talked to Westy?" Virginia stiffened at the mention of their name. She opened her mouth to reply, than closed it again. She furled her eyebrow and pressed her lips into a hard line.

"Sugar, don't eat those until ya eat real food," Tucky chuckled taking the chocolate chip cookie from DC's hands.

"But I don't like the tiny green trees of doom!" he wailed, when Tucky set a plate of 'real food' in front of him.

"Me neither, but if you wanna kick ass like Alfred ya gotta eat 'em" Tucky ruffled his hair. DC poked at the pieces of broccoli on his plate.

"Look Ma I'm tired of trying to help someone who doesn't want to be helped, so I'll see ya round smother-mother." She teased, blew a kiss at Louis, and marched out the door. When Kentucky kicked the door closed, the room was so quite you could hear the chimes rattle in the windowsill. Louis knelt down and began to pick up the paperwork and piece of teacup. Virginia looked down at Louis curiously.

"Do you think I have been using this to avoid mending my relationships, too?"

Louisiana cringed. "There may be a possibility that you are…" Virginia took off her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes, before she seemed to crumble in her chair, resting her head on the table. She slumped her shoulders as if she had been carrying the weight of the world on them. Her sad gaze shifted to DC. He had pushed his plate of 'real food' away and was happily munching on cookies.

"We should get going, too." Isabella nodded towards the door. We walked down the hallway to the nearest staircase. "You see these?" she taped the paper maps with her fingernail. "Father has maps of the house tapped up near every tube slide and staircase, if you ever get lost just look for one of these." The map for the lower floors seemed old and faded while the maps for the upper floors appeared rather new.

"How old is, um, Mister America's house exactly…"

"The lower floors are about a hundred years old while the top floor was only added recently. Whenever we need more room Father would add another floor to the house." Delaware talked as we ascended the steps to the third floor. The music was growing louder; I could make out voices singing painfully out of tune to Christmas carols.

"Why, um, why do you need maps in your own home?" I asked curiously. It seemed a little strange that they would get lost in their own house.

"There have been a couple incidents of people getting lost and just wondering the house for days, so Father put these maps up a couple decades ago as a precaution." She laughed lightly to herself. "One of the Provinces, I don't remember which one, took a wrong turn and we lost them for about a week. Another time one of father's guest wondered into the wrong part of the house, Colorado mistook them for intruders and ambushed them. We found him tied up in the broom closet a couple days later." Isabella state causally, as if finding people tied up in broom closets was daily occurrence. The painful realization that Belarus had left me in hands of crazy people was beginning to dawn on me.

On the third floor, the potted plants vanished from the windowsills, and the family pictures were replaced with paintings. Holly, reefs and red ribbons were strung up in the hallway. "This floor is home to the Southeast states; Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, Alabama, Mississippi, Arkansas, and Louisiana. You can find the kitchen and the ballroom on this floor." Isabella counted them off on her fingers. When Isabella stopped outside the kitchen door, I could hear voices and the clattering of plates. "You don't have a large English population, do you?"

"I don't think so..."

"Alright then," Isabella pointed out a plaque that hung by the kitchen door. 'Any state, territory or country directly related to the state of Virginia may not enter into this kitchen.' A note taped to it read 'This includes Provinces!' and written in scribbly handwriting underneath 'Quebec was here.' When Delaware swung open the door to the kitchen, bells chimed and chorus of voices called out greetings, the walls of the kitchen were a dull yellow and there were wooden cabinets with black garnet. Five states were busying themselves with preparing dinner, rapidly dicing vegetables or moving finished dishes over to the dumbwaiter. Delaware carefully made her way to the back of the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Georgia." Isabella called out to a short, dark skinned girl working at the head of kitchen. Her brown hair pulled back into red ribbon. She wore a matching red sundress and white frilly apron. She appeared about seventeen, and was thinly framed. One of her arms was in a sling, and her knee was bandaged up. She had a large bruise on her cheek bone, despite this she looked perfectly healthy, and was cooking some kind of soup.

"Hiya Bella, can you give these to Arizona fer me?" she pointed to a bag of peaches sitting on the counter, never taking her attention away from the pot in front of her.

"Yeah sure," she took the peaches from her and tucked it into her bag. "So how do you like playing Queen of the kitchen?"

"It's alright, cookin' a hundred a fifty meals is a lot more work than I give Louis credit for," She pulled something out of the oven to cool. "But, I am finally gonna get that jerk Florida to admit my peaches are better than his pathetic oranges!" She grinned smugly and stepped back to admire her work.

"Is that peach cobbler?" Delaware was now hovering right behind Georgia.

"Yes it is, and get yer fingers out of there!" She scolded, and waved Isabella hand away.

"I have a feeling it was you who ate all my Christmas cookies too?" she accused, removing more desserts from the oven.

"Maybe it was," Delaware shrugged, she glanced curiously over at the door. I could hear the pounding of footsteps down the hallway.

"God damn it, Bella I swear—"

"Save me the insults I think you have company." She pointed towards the door as it was thrown open and a dog wearing antlers and bells charged into the kitchen. Its paws sliding on the hard wood floors, it crashed into one of the working states, the state dropped a bowl of olives that rolled everywhere. Georgia arched her eyebrows and sighed. "I promise to properly offend later!" Delaware waved her on.

Then, two younger states ran into the kitchen slamming into even more pots and pans that crashed onto the floor. The younger states chased the dog fruitlessly around the kitchen, creating more of raucous. Another state then slipped on the olives and sent a gravy boat hurtling at the wall, it splattering the goopy substance into another girl's cooking. When the boy working next to her laughed, she grabbed a handful of it and threw at him. The others must have taken it as an invitation to get even with their rivals, because within a matter of seconds the kitchen erupted into a food fight.

Delaware grabbed the back of my dress and dragged me behind one of the tables. She unsheathed a slingshot and fired a tomato over the counter. "Quick, hand me something else! I've got a clear shot at Vermont and I'm not 'bout to waste it!" Isabella was ginning manically as I scrambled to find something to use as ammo. I handed her a small opened package of flour, it smashed into the table just in front of Vermont acting like a smoke bomb as the powder clouded the air. Delaware raced from the table to the counter unleashing any ammo I gave her. We nailed one state in the chest with a tomato; she dropped her slingshot and fell to the floor.

"No! I've been hit I'm done for!" She wailed melodramatically grabbing at her fake injury. Another state fell to her side. "I'm dying! Ah, the pain, this is it! I can see the light, oh whyyy mee!"

"No, Harper! I will avenge you!" He jumped onto a table and hurtled several sticks of butter at the other side of the kitchen "Curse you Pancake-eaters, and your horror cuisine!" there were screams of outrage and another wave of food sailed through the air.

"Long live the pancake!" a French-Canadian state shouted before getting hit in the stomach with a potato. "Down with the Waffle-eaters!" I used a lid to a pot as a shield from the next wave of food.

"One more ingredient thrown and the apple pie gets it!" Georgia was standing on the counter, there were several horrified gasps, but others took aim at Georgia. "Louis will not be baking another one until two weeks from now, at the Christmas party."

"You monster," Another state gasped in mock horror. With that, the last of the states admitted defeat and dropped their weapons to the floor. Georgia sat the apple pie down on the counter and grabbed a plate of cheese and crackers. "I am going to drop off these snacks in the ballroom, for the youngin's. I want this place cleaned up by the time I get back. Are we clear?" there was a chorus of "Yes ma'am" and everyone started bustling about cleaning up and putting the kitchen back in order. Georgia paused at the doorway. "And fer the record, Waffles are better." Half the states in the room booed, and the other half laughed.

Delaware helped me to my feet and Harper skipped over to greet us. "Great shot Bella! I have to say it's absolutely terrifying to see you in war-mode!" Harper had her hair pulled back in a bun, and pale silver eyes the sparkled when she smiled. She was wearing a purple apron with ruffles on it and talked with her hands. She had a slight French accent.

"I'll take that as a complement. Iowa this is Alaska," Iowa beamed at me and shook my hand. "Alaska, this is Iowa, otherwise known as Harper B. Jones. "

"Bonehead, what are you doing?" another French state stomped over and wacked her over the head with a rolled up newspaper. "You heard Georgia, I'm not going to do all the work while you sit 'round here and do nothin' all day."

"Ow, Mason that hurts, and I don't like cleaning!" Iowa whined. Mason pushed a broom into her hand. "I'd rather cook yummy foods! Like cornbread, corn chowder, corn casserole, corn—

"Oui, I get it, everyone gets it! But, you need to 'elp out just like everyone else!" Mason and Iowa continued to squabble as he ushered her off to the other end of the kitchen. Isabella cleared a spot on one of the counters and sat me on top of it.

"That boy was Missouri otherwise known as Mason B. Jones." Delaware wet a paper towel and scrubbed some of the grim off of me. "He's mostly all bark and no bite. Georgia on the other hand, she may act sweet, but she'll kick your butt into next week if you mess with her." Isabella washed her hands and smirked to herself.

"Is, um… Why did Louis ban Virginia from the kitchen?" Isabella smiled and helped me down from the counter.

"Would you like the long version or the summary?" She took my hand and led me back out of the crowded kitchen, whistling for the dog with antlers as we exited.

"I think…the summary, for now please." She stopped again outside the door, and dog race down the hallway ahead of us.

"Magic and Science cannot coexist and when a witch like Virginia gets too close to certain pieces of technology they have a nasty habit of exploding." Delaware paused for a moment, lost in thought. She shrugged it off, "And it didn't help that Virginia's cooking taste like it had no soul." I couldn't tell whether she was joking or not. Delaware pointed at a large chalkboard hanging in the hall. "Anyway, you can wright suggestions for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, here. Virginia also writes the chores list, for the month here." I nodded and we continued down the hallway. The music was growing louder, and I could definitely hear California's voice. Isabella threw open the door to the ballroom, and I squinted waiting for my eyes to adjust to the brighter lighting. The room looked like a Christmas elf had vomited all over the walls. In the corner was a grand piano where Pennsylvania sat playing it, with a smaller state in his lap. Georgia was leaning up against the piano. Penny's Christmas tree towered over the piano, it was covered in ornaments, popcorn strings, candy canes, and they sparkled when the light from the candles reflected off of them. Cali and several states I didn't recognize were sitting at a bar, with a wine cabinet behind it. Another group of states ran around the ballroom, playing with the dog from earlier. The ballroom was mostly empty, there was some seating along the edges of the room, but otherwise there was plenty of room for the states to run around. Massive windows that must have stretched another floor up and filled the room with sunlight. The walls were adorned with holly, tinsel and festive reefs. When California spotted me he jumped up and down and waved us over.

"Hey cottontail enjoying the tour?" He continued before I had the chance to answer. "I know it's a lot to take in! And let me introduce you to everyone!" I didn't think it was possible… but California was more animated then when we had first met. "This is Nevada! Most people just call him Ethan." A boy leaning behind the bar winked at me. "And this is New York. Everyone just calls them Yorkie though, because New York can be a bitch." New York rolled their eyes and punched Cal in the shoulder.

"Dude, like, everyone knows York is only Masshole's bitch." Nevada snickered.

"Oh my god," Cal sputtered and choking on his drink.

"That's it, you people are all assholes!" They slammed their glass onto the bar, " I need better friends." New York chuckled.

"You're realizing this now?" Nevada raised an eyebrow.

"Like gag me with a spoon! Tokyo and Yorkie are like, a way cuter couple than Masshole and Yorkie!" Nevada and New York broke out into a hysterical laughter. Cal realized his mistake and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Oh my fucking god he actually said it!" Nevada cackled putting his head down on the bar.

"Dude! I can't believe you actually talk like that, holy shit!" York sputtered grinning like an idiot.

"Omg it's not funny!" Cal turned a faint shade of pink and scowled at them.

"Dude it totally is, you're such a valley boy." Nevada tried to suppress his laughter. Cal pouted and poured himself another drink. [5]

"Isn't it a little early to be breaking into father's whiskey cabinet?" Delaware asked watching Cal mix some strange alcoholic beverage. They exchanged looks and responded simultaneously,

"Nah."

"Nope."

"Not even." Nevada, sipped from his drink, and gave her a charming smile. "Besides, if Dad really didn't want us to break into it, he should have picked a better password than 1776." Nevada tossed the unlocked combination lock onto the bar. Nevada's brown hair was slicked back, his posture was relaxed. His eyes were sunken into his skull and blood shot. I could occasionally see his ember eyes dart behind his sunglasses. He was maybe twelve years old, despite that he could hold his alcohol. Nevada had tan skin, and a muscular build with jagged features.

"That reminds me, all of yous know what 1876 is gonna be right?" Nevada grinned wickedly.

"Bruh, how could I forget?" New York smirked, "It's gonna be the hundredth anniversary of fuck you and your taxes day!"

"The hundredth anniversary of what?" I asked looking between Cal and Isabella. I made a mental note to touch up on American history sometime, soon.

"The Declarations of Independence honey!" California declared a little too loudly and clinked glasses with New York and Nevada.

"Hell yeah it is!" Pennsylvania and Georgia must have over heard us, because they cheered to it as well. The others laughed.

"We gotta do something huge at the Christmas party, for it!" Nevada rubbed his hands together, wearing a sly smile. "And do you people want something to drink?" He pointed at me and Isabella. "We got water, juice, ice tea, whiskey, beer, wine and champaign too."

"The alcohol is only for real states." New York stated glancing at me. New York had fluffy looking dark brown hair that was spiked up and dyed blonde at the ends. Their eyes were blue and they looked almost green when the light hit them. Their posture was very relaxed and they swayed along to Penny's piano playing. They had a well put together look, as if not a hair on their head was out of place. It was odd looking at New York, because I couldn't distinguish their gender.

"Just Ice tea for me," Delaware nodded. York put a couple ice cubes in a glass cup and flipped it over their head, I cringed and covered my eyes, just before they caught it midair. Then slid it down the bar to Nevada, he juggled two bottles of tea and filled up Isabella cup. Ethan tossed both bottles high into the air. Then managed to put a lemon slice on the lip of her cup, add sugar and a straw. Then slid the drink down to Isabella before catching the bottles, Cali and Isabella clapped.

"Show off." Cali remarked, as Nevada returned to bottles to the shelf.

"Hey, go big or go home, babe." He gave him a cocky grin, Cali snorted. "You want anything, Cottontail?"

"Um, just water, please." I muttered, hoping the request wouldn't provoke anymore theatrics. "Why would you be celebrating around Christmas instead of um, Mister America's birthday?"

New York laughed. "Cause Gruncle Eyebrows never show up for Dad's birthday."

"Yeah, he always makes up some lame excuse that he's sick or something." Nevada nodded in agreement. "What's the point of celebrating if we can't rub it in his face?"

"God, you are the worst." Cal chuckled, shaking his head.

Nevada shrugged "They call me Sin City for a reason hon."

"I wouldn't show up either if I was on Maryland, Virginia, and Benjamin's bad side." Isabella took a sip from her drink, and widens her eyes "Especially around _that_ time of year." The conversation broke off, as everyone started to sing along to 'Deck the Halls', as Penny played it on the piano. In all the commotion no one noticed Maine enter the room.

"Boo!" She hissed behind Delaware and Cal.

"Fuckin-!" California jumped up knocking over the stool and crushed the glass cup in his hand. He was surprisingly not physically injured, but severally hurt his pride. Delaware was startled and knocked over her drink reaching for her holster. I scooted out of the way as the sticky syrup from her drink spilled over the end of the bar. "Fuck me!" Cal shouted in outrage, throwing his hands up in the air.

"With pleasure, Cal." York chuckled. Nevada choked on his drink, attempting to hide that fact that Maine's sudden appearance had startled them too. Their masculinity was so, so fragile.

"I'm sorry Cal, couldn't help myself really." Emma giggled and rushed to get them napkins.

"Well, glad to see you're feeling better." He grumbled. Cal took the napkins from Maine and tried to mop up the mess.

"Yeah, I heard that my future ex-husband demoted me from the reincarnation of Satan, to spiteful and malevolent." New York sighed and leaned back in their chair. They seemed genuinely disappointed in Massachusetts insults. They put their hands behind their head, wearing a cocky grin. "I gotta step up my game."

Maine nodded, and once all of the glass and spilled drink was cleaned up replied, "I think big brother was angrier with Papa and me then you. I still need apologies for what I said to him…" Emma dropped her eyes to the floor and tugged on the end of her apron. She was covered in flower, was she in the food fight earlier? I couldn't remember…

"Oh hell naw!" Nevada snapped. "You always apologies to him, and it ain't like Masshole is completely innocent in all of this."

"But what if… what if he hates me…" she sighed. The others immediately jumped to reassure her.

"No way! Ben may act like a completely dick sometimes, but, like, he could never hate you!" Cal shouted.

"Yeah, it's just all political shit getting to him." Nevada nodded.

"Don't worry 'bout it! I'll do something stupid soon enough, and then he'll go back to hating me." New York stated waving it off.

"If you say so…" Emma was still visibly upset, so Delaware was quick to change the topic.

"So what are you doing here Em? I thought you were helping out in the kitchen."

"Ah, um, well we were all finished cleaning up, and I was gonna go tell Georgia, but, uh…" she glanced nervously at Cal.

"You had to fuck with me first!" Cali huffed crossing his arms and his friends snickered.

"No, no that wasn't it! Um, Dad took my cigarettes earlier and um…"

"I got 'cha kid," Nevada began empting his pockets onto the bar, "You still using the same brand?"

"Yeah." Maine mumbled. Nevada found an unopened pack and tossed them to her.

"Bruh, really? I thought you said you were gonna quit?" New York raised an eyebrow at Nevada.

"Yes dad, I'm trying to quit." Nevada rolled his eyes at New York's patronizing tone. "You won't let me have any fun will you?"

"Yeah because an eternity of lung cancer is, like so much fun." Cal snorted, grabbing another cup from the bar and pour something else into a glass. Maine shifted uncomfortably and tucked the pack into one of her apron pocket.

"Don't act like that sweet Champaign you're drinking is any better for ya Cal." Nevada smirked, and shook his head. "America's war on drugs is so annoying. It's my body. I'm gonna put whatever the fuck I want into it."

"I know right," New York rolled his eyes, "Dad actually giving a shit about our wellbeing is such an inconvenience for you Nevada."

"I don't know Ethan, like, kind of has a point. . . " Cal trailed off starring to bottom of his cup. Emma was fidgeting nervously.

"Well, we haven't gone over to say hi yet, mind if we join you?" Isabella asked Maine. Emma eagerly agreed, and we headed over to the piano. Georgia waved us over. I got a better look at Pennsylvania; he wore a formal button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His bowtie had come untied and hung loosely around his neck, it matched his pantsuit and fancy shoes. Penny's white hair may have started out comb neatly, but now stuck out wildly. His red eyes darted back and forth across the sheet music, and he cheerfully hummed along. The younger girl siting in his lap, had her hands over his, and watched with fascination as their fingers danced across the keys. Her muddy brown hair was pulled up in two frizzy pigtails. She wore a bright red headband with cardboard horns attached to it, and a pink tutu and matching T-shirt. She also wore bright red rain boots and white stockings with different color spots sewn on. The girl had carefully constructed batwings made of wire and fabric that she wore like a backpack. She couldn't have been more than three years old. Georgia and the girl applauded as Penn finished playing Mozart's twelve variations of 'Ah, vous dirais-je, Maman.'

"Again! Again! Again! Play it again!" She insisted, swinging her feet and pulling at his sleeve.

"Again?" Penn chuckled. "Sweetie, I've already played it twice now." He leaned back and stretched out his arms.

"Pwease! Pretty please! You can have all of my brownies at lunch!"

"Little lady, you ain't trying to bribe your brother now are you?" Georgia teased.

The girl pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not a lady! I'm a Dragon, Rawr!" They bared their teeth and sat up straighter trying to make themselves as big as possible.

"My apologies, you are a very scary dragon." Georgia suppressed a smile, "You still shouldn't be bribing your siblings."

"Its fine," Penn waved off Georgia comment "I'll tell you what, little one, I'll play the song again if you let me show you how to play the first part."

"But, I can't play it really pretty the way you can." They whimpered.

"Aw, sugar, I think you play it beautifully." Georgia smiled encouragingly at them and elbowed Isabella in the ribs.

"Yeah, I'm sure you play it great Wyoming." Delaware nodded, shoving Georgia lightly.

"Uh, um okay, I guess I'll try it…" Wyoming blushed.

"That's awesome bruh!" Penny gave them a kiss on the head and began showing them the first few notes. Georgia sighed contently and looked over at Maine.

"I'm guessin' you're all done cleaning up then?" She asked picking up the now empty plate and tucking it safely under her arm. Maine nodded.

"Alrighty, I guess we should get a move on then." Georgia waved goodbye to Wyoming, "I'll see y'all at lunch." Delaware waved at her, and I watched them walk towards the exit. One of the younger states that were playing in the ballroom tripped and fall. Georgia helped them to their feet and Maine pulled a Band-Aid out of her pocket. I didn't care what Cal or Isabella said Georgia seemed really nice to me.

Delaware took Georgia spot next to the piano. "Okay Alaska, let me introduce you to the rest of the states. The creepy looking one is Pennsylvania, otherwise known as Micheal B. Jones. Our resident pet dragon there is Wyoming, or Chloe B. Jones." She pointed at the younger states playing in the ballroom. "That's Idaho, if you call him that he'll threaten to break your arm, so we just call him Spud. The kids, he's playing with are Montana, and Oklahoma." Suddenly there was a high pitched scream, the thundering of footsteps down the hallway, and a red blur crashed through the ballroom door. She slammed the massive doors shut and franticly barricaded the door. "And that little spit fire is Arizona." Someone banged their fists, and shouted threats on the other side of the door.

"Hey guys!" She laughed and leaned up against the pile of furniture holding the door closed. "Guess who's banned from Canada? It wasn't it my fault this time I swear!" She sang grinning devilishly.

"Again!?" New York shouted in disbelief. California just put his head in his hands.

"Damn, I missed all the fun." Nevada sighed.

**(A/N: hey, I'm so tired of revising this fucking section I'm just gonna upload it in two parts. I hate introductions with a burning passion. They're awful really, because you don't have any emotional connections to the characters and nothing really interesting happens until after the two chapters of word vomit. щ(ºДºщ) But I should have the states personalities mostly figured out before I start throwing countries into the mix. Also thank you for the reviews you guys are wonderful!**

_[1] It took them six months to clean up the fallen from the battle of Gettysburg, in Pennsylvania. Trust me you do not want to smell a dead body that has been rotting for six months, gross. Maine is also the 2__nd__ most neurotic (that means they're more prone to anxiety, depression, and mood swings) and least responsible state according to the survey._

_[2] Maine used to be part of Massachusetts until, Mass opened their big mouth and stated that they would rather secede from the union then protect Maine from the British. That was just before the war of 1812 too. All that stuff about the sons of liberty actually happened, as far as I am aware. Maine has the highest rate of teenage smoking, but the lowest crime rate in the union._

_[3] In the early 18th century German immigrants Pennsylvania first introduced the Christmas tree to American culture. You've also got the Hershey's headquarters, and have the liberty bell._

_[4]In 1792 Kentucky separated from Virginia for multiple reasons, one of my favorites was because they wanted to trade with the Spanish colony New Orleans. It's just one of those relationships I wish people talked about more._

_[5] 'Like gag me with a spoon!" was a common phrase used in valleys of California in the 1980's. People flipped shit and wrote songs about their odd speech patterns._


End file.
